Don't Forget
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Rory, the son of Riza and Roy, has made a deal with Truth to find his parents who abandoned him when he was a baby. He is given powers, but must complete a different task; take down father. On the mission, he meets Winry, and can't help but fall in love with her. Only problem, she has a crush on Ed who slightly hates him.
1. Intro

**Don't Forget**

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" The silhouette hissed to the young boy in front of him._

_The boy chuckled humorlessly, "I have nothing to lose. Just give me what I need to find them."_

_The silhouette grinned sadistically, "You'll get what you need when you go back to your real time."_

_The boy nodded, standing up from his bow, "Thank you."_

"_Ah, ah, ah," It said, "I need a favor."_

"_A favor?"_

"_Yes. In your real time, there is a man who is playing god. I need him to be dealt with, as well as his subordinates."_

"_And why should I do this?"_

"_I'll give you what you want and more."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I'll give you a sword able to penetrate any surface known to man and the most powerful gun. I'll give you super strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and intelligence, every fighting move, the power to control wind, and regenerative abilities. How does that sound?"_

"_And all I have to do is defeat this man?"_

"_Exactly. The only thing is, when this mission is done, you cannot live anymore."_

"_What about my mission?"_

"_Don't worry," The silhouette reassured as it started to fade away, "You'll find them on the mission. And remember, everything comes at a price."_

…

The boy woke with a gasp and pulsing pain in his left shoulder. Glancing at his left side, he noticed his left arm missing with blood pooling around him. He grunted, turning on his side, "My name," He said with a heavy tongue, "Rory. My name is Rory."

He then glanced the transmutation circle, remembering what had happened, "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so sorry." Human transmutation was never supposed to be done, but when his guardian had died a few weeks ago, it was the only thing he could think of.

He stood, stopping abruptly when he felt his wound healing. The arm was still gone but the bleeding stopped. He nodded heavily, his body shaking, "Right, I have a mission. Nice powers, though."

He shuffled his heavy legs to the exit where he found a bag full of clothes and necessities. He also found a holster with a large magnum, and a sword right next to it. He raised his eye brows, impressed, "That thing sure knows how to get things done."

He picked up all the things, which was a difficult task with one arm. He threw the back pack and sword over his back and tried to put the holster on, which was even more difficult since he needed to put it over both arms.

He then glanced at the note attached to the sword. He grabbed it carefully, reading its contents. "Resembool. I wonder what's there. Talk about vague," He said as the note only contained an address. "Guess my adventure starts there."

…

He got there way quicker than he expected thanks to his super speed. He grinned in awe before knocking on the door to the house he was supposed to go to.

When the door opened, a short, old woman opened the door. The frown on her face as she looked him over seemed permanently stuck there. He was glad he put the gun and sword into the back pack, away from an innocent's eyes. She blinked at him behind her glasses, her gaze faltering as she took in his features. She then glanced at his missing limb and her face softened a bit, "You here for automail?"

Rory blinked before nodding hesitantly, "Yes, I suppose so. Do you make automail?"

"Sure do," The woman brought a long stick with a cigarette end to her mouth, "Best in this business."

Rory grinned widely, "I came to the right place then."

The woman smirked, stepping aside and letting him in the house, "I'm Pinako Rockbell. My granddaughter Winry will be helping. She's an automail mechanic as well."

He nodded, "That's great. Where do I sit?"

"Over there," Pinako pointed at the couch, "I'll get Winry."

Rory sat down as Pinako walked out of the living room. He sighed heavily, hoping the automail wouldn't take as long as it was rumored to be. He had a mission to do.

"Hello," He glanced up at the new, lighter voice and froze, "I'm Winry. You're here for automail?" She was a beautiful blonde. Her eyes caught his attention though. It was like they were a liquid blue while his were an intense dark blue.

His throat suddenly tightened and his heart seized before he managed a nod. Winry smiled lightly, gesturing him to follow her. "It should take about a few months before you have full control over your automail. I hope that's okay."

Rory inwardly sighed in relief, 'That's more than okay. Thank you for doing this. I don't know how I can repay you. I don't have any money."

Pinako chuckled, "How about you stick around and help out around the house? We need a little more company in these parts of the woods."

"Yeah," Winry nodded a bit sadly as she and her grandmother set everything up, "Especially since Ed and Alphonse are out and about."

"What are they doing?" Rory asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking."

Winry smiled, "They're trying to get their life back together. Ed joined the military as a state alchemist so he could get more information."

"An alchemist?" Rory smiled widely, "I'm an alchemist too. That's kinda how I lost my arm."

The statement froze Winry and Pinako. "Oh no, boy," The elder Rockbell breathed shakily, "You didn't do human transmutation."

Rory held his shoulder, nodding his head in shame, "My guardian, Leo, died a few weeks ago. I-" He swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "I didn't want to be alone. My parents gave me up when I was born, and all I had was Leo. I just wanted to bring him back."

"Ed and Al did that too," Winry said quietly, her eyes full of tears as well, "They lost their mother and their father was never there. They didn't want to be alone either. Ed lost an arm and a leg and Al lost his entire body. He's just a soul in a suit of armor now."

Rory nodded before he felt his eyes shut heavily, the events of the day seeming to catch up with him. Soon, he was unconscious, ready for the procedure.

…

As predicted, it only took a few months for Rory to get full control of his automail. He soon became a resident at the Rockbell house as he helped around the house and slept in the living room.

He and Pinako got along greatly; able to play a game of wits with each other at the dinner table every night. She appreciated having him around, lugging around the heavy packages they got with ease, and going to and from the market quickly. She rewarded him with food and compliments. She was the only motherly figure he had in his life at the moment.

Winry was a whole other story. He and Winry were inseparable. She and he stayed up late at nights and talked of their dreams, their goals, and how they wished life would be. She talked about her parents before they were shipped off to Ishval and died in the war. He talked about his adventures with Leo before he died of a fatal disease. She knew most of his secrets, and he knew most of hers. That was how his feelings for her grew. The only problem, she harbored a crush on Edward Elric, her childhood friend.

Now, he carried another package that had been dropped off at the mail office. Really, it wasn't much of a hassle since he had super strength. These new powers came in handy.

He blinked at the three figures standing in front of the Rockbell resident. He cleared his throat as he came up slowly. "Hi," He greeted once they turned around, "Can I help you?"

"We don't need any help from you," The short blond on sneered, his red coat hanging limply on his right side.

"Brother," The suit of broken armor scolded, and suddenly Rory understood what was happening.

He nodded to himself, "You're the Elric brothers. I've heard so much about you."

Ed, he presumed, blushed slightly and bristled, "I see word gets around."

Rory furrowed his brow, "Yeah, it does. I've heard of you from Pinako and Winry. They speak very highly of you."

Ed seemed to straighten up at the statement, "Well, why wouldn't she? We are her childhood friends." He then narrowed his gold eyes at the taller boy in front of him, "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rory frowned at the rude tone. Al, he presumed, was shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you. I didn't mean to. Can you tell me what I did to make you so short with me?" He grimaced when the s word left his mouth; Winry told him not to use those words around Edward.

It was like an explosion. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN STEP HIM AND NOT EVEN NOTICE?!" Rory grimaced at the screaming. "That does it," Ed growled, throwing a punch with his only arm.

It was no contest even if he had two arms. With his super agility, and his training of martial arts with Leo for 15 years, he grabbed Ed's wrist quickly, tightening his grip to bring him to his knees. He was able to do it with one hand as the other still had the box for Winry and Pinako.

"Sorry," He grunted, keeping his grip, "Again, I didn't mean to offend you."

The door opened, drawing their attention, "What's going on out here?" Winry asked worriedly as she and Pinako stepped out onto the scene.

Pinako chuckled, "My, my. Looks like someone outmatched you, Ed."

Rory smiled apologetically, letting go of the alchemist's hand, "Sorry. I don't know what happened. My fault."

"Right," Ed hissed, shaking his hand out, "Who is this guy anyways, Winry?"

"His name is Rory," Winry replied, frowning at the other blond, "He's been staying with us for a few months."

"Whatever," Ed grunted, standing. He glared at Rory before his eyes lit up in understanding, "Oh, I see. You're just an ass like your dad, huh?"

Rory jolted at the shorter boy's words, "W-what?"

"Edward!" Winry shouted warningly.

Ed, startled, looked to her and saw her discreetly shaking her head. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sorry. I guess I mistook you for someone else I don't like."

Rory swallowed dryly, shaking his head and putting on a smile, "It's fine."


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2**

Rory smiled as he heard Winry yell at Ed from outside as he lounged next to Den. He blinked in confusion when a massive shadow fell over him. He glanced up at the tall, bald man, "Hello, sir."

"Hello," The mustache moved with the word, "I'm Major Alexander Louis Armstrong. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rory smiled, holding out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Major. You're a state alchemist?"

"Of course," Armstrong nodded, shaking his hand, "How did you know?"

"Takes an alchemist to know an alchemist," The younger male replied with a grin. He blinked confusedly when the military man stared at him. "Is there something on my face?"

Armstrong shook his head, coughing into his fist, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of a person I know. People, actually."

"Really?" Rory swallowed dryly, "Would it be too much to ask who?"

Armstrong looked away, clearing his throat, "Tell me, Rory boy, where are your parents?"

Rory gazed at the floor solemnly. Den laid her head on his lap, seeming to gaze up at him sympathetically. Armstrong shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine," Rory said lightly, "I don't have parents. Well, I do but I don't know where they're at. They left me when I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, me too," He looked up to Armstrong with a fierce glint in his eyes, and the elder alchemist could suddenly see a certain Lieutenant and Colonel, "But I'm gonna find them."

"Do you know where to start?"

Rory laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Not really. I was just gonna see where the wind took me."

Armstrong knew he shouldn't do it. He shouldn't give the boy false hope that if he did find his parents, they would want him back. He couldn't help it though. When he saw the boy laugh, he was reminded of when he saw the stony lieutenant or stoic colonel smile so rarely.

"I think," The older alchemist began, "Maybe you should accompany Edward and Alphonse Elric. You might just find the ones you're looking for."

"You think so?" Rory's eyes lit up, and Armstrong felt a pang of sadness flow through him. The teen in front of him had so much hope for people he didn't even know; people that might disappoint him.

"You never know, my boy," He replied vaguely.

Rory sighed, rubbing his neck, "Honestly, I don't think they like me very much." He shook his head, standing up, "Well, I can't let that deter me. I'll go out on my own and see what happens. If I happen to find the Elrics on my journey, I'll ask if I can accompany them."

He then walked to the house, where he found Winry and Pinako tightening the bolts on Ed's automail. Ed grunted painfully, glaring venomously at the taller boy, "What do you want?"

Rory smiled uneasily, lifting his hands up in surrender, "Nothing, sorry." He walked away to the spare room where he slept. He heard Winry's voice say something to Ed, but he was too far gone to even care.

He blinked confusedly when he saw the suit of armor, Al, sitting in his small, makeshift room. "Oh," He mumbled with a slight blush, "Hello."

"Hi," Al shifted, turning to the other boy, "I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry for what my brother tried to do to you. It's a good thing you were a match for him."

Rory chuckled nervously, "It was nothing, really. I just hope your brother doesn't have a grudge against me or something."

"Ed doesn't usually warm up to people easily."

"I can see that," The dark haired boy muttered under his breath before smiling, "I'm Rory, by the way."

"What brings you over here?"

"Well, this is my room," Rory replied, gesturing to the small mattress under Al.

Al glanced down, gasping, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rory waved his hand dismissively, sitting down next to him, "It's fine. It's too early to go to bed anyways."

"Um," Al's head moved left to right, seeming like he was thinking, "How did you meet the Rockbells?"

Rory clenched his automail hand and trailed his other hand over it, "I uh…I did human transmutation."

The silence from Al was too loud. He had to continue, "When I was born, my parents gave me away. A man named Leo took care of me. He was my guardian for 15 years. He died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Al said quietly.

Rory nodded before gazing up at the younger boy's glowing eyes, "I'm sorry about what happened to you guys too. Pinako and Winry told me about it when I came here for automail."

"The gate?" Al questioned, "It took your left arm?"

Rory nodded absentmindedly, thinking about what the gate had given him as well. He felt that Al was someone he could trust, but he couldn't risk it, "Yeah. I woke up and wandered around for a few days before I came here. The Rockbells patched me up well and let me stay with them."

"They're like family."

Rory smiled softly, "Yeah, they are." He looked up to Al, "I hope you don't mind, Alphonse, but I'm gonna take a quick nap, okay?"

He heard the shifting of metal before he fell asleep. He assumed the younger boy was nodding.

…

Rory sighed heavily as he packed the last of his stuff in his backpack. He attached his sword to back and put his gun in his holster. He put on the backpack and tiptoed quietly through the hall.

He made it to the living room when he stopped short. He huffed lightly, staring at the blonde girl in front of him, "Winry? What are you doing up?"

Winry jumped, startled, and turned around to him. She set her hands on her hips firmly as she glared, "What are you doing up?" She then blinked confusedly at his attire, "And where are you going?"

Rory walked up to her slowly, "Winry, you know I came here because of something stupid I did. I don't regret meeting you and Pinako, but I have something to do. I have to find my parents."

"What?" Winry breathed in shock, "You're going right now to look for them? Honestly, Rory."

Rory smiled a bit sadly; he didn't want to leave her and he was sure she was going to be lonely when the Elrics left as well. He gripped her shoulders reassuringly, gazing into her eyes determinedly, "Hey, this is what I have to do. I'm sorry, Win. I really don't want to leave either."

"Then don't," Winry's cracking voice broke his heart.

He shook his head, pulling her into a hug. She barely came up to his shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise. Nothing can keep me away from you guys. You're my family." He rubbed her back for good measure.

Winry sniffled, pulling away, "Be safe."

Rory nodded, adjusting his backpack, "I will. Tell Pinako I said bye, and thanks for everything."

Winry punched his arm lightly, "It's not goodbye. You said you were coming back."

The boy smiled, "I am. See ya, Winry."

She waved at his retreating form until she couldn't see him in the dark night anymore. It was just one more person leaving her.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3**

"_Oh, I'll find a way home. I tell ya now; I'll find my way home!_" Rory sang off key as he walked into the darkness of the woods, hitting the beats out on a broken guitar.

His super speed took him a long ways away from Resembool. He wandered along many places, meeting very nice strangers. He helped them greatly with his alchemy. Though they offered him food and shelter, he really felt like staying outdoors. One village offered him a broken guitar, saying he could have it. They probably figured he could fix it with his alchemy.

Rory yawned, throwing his bag to the ground. He set the guitar down and stretched, sniffing the air, "Nothing like the great outdoors."

He sat down with a sigh. He glanced at the broken guitar before putting it in his lap. He scratched his chin, "Now to fix you."

He exhaled deeply, clapping his hands together, "Well, I'll get the stick to make the transmutation circle, okay?"

He brought his hands out as he spoke to the guitar, and, much to his shock and surprise, the guitar fixed itself right before his eyes.

He gaped at the guitar then he gaped at his own hands, "Wh-wha-what? I did that?"

He hesitantly brought his hands together once more then set them on the ground and watched a cube grow from the ground. He laughed shakily, "That's great."

He gently grabbed the guitar, scared that it might break in his hands. He strummed the strings softly and grinned when it seemed sturdy in his hands. He shook his head in astonishment, "Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Now that's something."

…

Rory brought out his sword, marveling at the way the sun glinted off the smooth steel. He gripped it firmly in his hands, breathing deeply before swinging at a tree.

The sword cut cleanly, and Rory had wood for the fire he needed to start.

…

"Okay," Rory tried to calm his rattled nerves. He focused on the wind passing by swiftly, and he could feel himself lifting off the ground.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Was the mantra going on in the boy's head as his body slowly lifted him up into the sky.

He hesitantly peeked an eye open before opening them both. He laughed joyfully when he noticed himself floating in the air. "Yes!" He cheered before he lost course of the wind and involuntarily sent himself into a tree.

He groaned at the pain in his nose, grimacing when it slid back into place with a sickening crack. He shuddered, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

…

Rory trained himself for days in the forest which didn't seem like a very bright idea. Oh well, he did it anyways. As he continued to train, he realized how much he missed Winry and Pinako.

He missed being able to tease and play around with Pinako. He missed Pinako's cooking, and the way she took care of him.

He missed playing with Den, who was his loyal companion from day one even if she didn't know him at all. It was why she was man's best friend.

He missed Winry and her radiant smile, her liquid blue eyes, and the way she yelled at him when she thought he was being an idiot.

He missed them so much. In that back of his mind, he knew his mission was nothing when he met the Rockbells. There was no point in finding people who didn't want him when he found a new family.

No, he told himself, he was doing this because he wanted answers. He needed answers. He knew many a people who lost their parents due to death or abandonment. He knew people who had never met their parents, but continued on with their life because they didn't let that get them down.

He knew he shouldn't let the fact that his parents left him when he was a baby down, but he couldn't. He knew they were alive, he knew they were out there. He knew they must be someone important. He wanted answers, and that's why he wouldn't stop until he was dead.

…

It was a very peaceful night. Rory could see all the stars and constellations surrounding the night sky. He remembered naming all the stars as a kid, and pretending that each and every one of them was a person on the planet and that one day, he'd meet them. He'd pretend he was the moon, and that the stars closest to him were his loved ones. He wondered if he could do that now without sounding so childish or desperate. He missed his childhood, and he missed Leo so badly his chest felt like it was breaking.

"_You can sit in the pine trees, you can feel at home. You can breathe a sigh of silence in the woods,_" Rory sang softly as he strummed the guitar, bringing out a soothing sound. He laid on the floor with a small blanket over his legs and a log acting as his pillow.

"_You can bawl your heart out; make your feelings known. Things the grass already knows,_" He sighed lightly, strumming a bit harder.

"_As the crow flies straight, holds me in his gaze. As he rises to his fate, we can do the same,_" He smiled at the rabbit and squirrel that came into the clearing.

"_I try not to visualize other people's eyes and their compromising ways. And as I leave them far behind I try to hide the route of my esca-_" A snapping of a branch sent him upright, tightly gripping the guitar. The squirrel and rabbit raced back into the woods, frightened of the unknown source of sound.

Rory swallowed dryly, putting the guitar down and picking up his sword. He unsheathed it, and readied himself for the friend or foe.

He took a swing when he saw a figure run out of the forest.


	4. The Quest to Manhood

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The stranger shouted fearfully, barely dodging the sword.

Rory got a good look at the newcomer. It was an older man with spiky hair, sharp teeth and purple eyes. He blinked at the man, "What are you doing out here?"

The man shrugged, putting a hand to his chest. Rory spied a tattoo on his hand but said nothing of it. "Me? I just came to take a leak. I needed some air."

"Really?" Rory asked incredulously, "This far out in the woods?"

The man snorted, "You're only about a mile from Central City, kid. I wouldn't think it's that surprising."

"I am?" Rory lowered the sword, scratching his head in disbelief, "Wow, I thought I was a long ways away."

"Nope," The man grinned and held out his hand, "The name's Greed."

Rory shook his hand, "Rory."

Greed threw an arm around him, "Well, Rory my boy, how are old are you?"

"I turned 15 a month ago."

Greed nodded, seeming to take it into consideration, "I see. So tell me, you got a girlfriend?"

Rory blushed lightly, "N-no. Why do you care?"

"Aw, come on," Greed shook him, smirking, "You're 15 and you got no girlfriend. As your new friend-"

"I never said you were my friend."

"I need to help you on your way to manhood." He winked at him, "You ever sleep with a girl?"

Rory's blush spread to the roots of his hair, "N-no!"

Greed tsked, "You ever even kiss a girl?" He laughed at Rory growling at him, "Seriously, kid. You should get out more."

"Shut up," Rory threw his arm off of him, "Why am I even talking to you? What do you want?"

Greed put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey. I'm just being a friend. I mean, what kid just stays out in the woods?"

"I'm not a kid," Rory gritted his teeth, "And I have a mission to do, and I was doing some training."

"Come on, kid," Greed patted the boy's back which earned him a heated glare, "I'm just trying to help; give you some experience. What if this helps you on your mission or whatever?"

"I doubt it," Rory replied, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt himself wanting to be Greed's friend, if only to have someone to talk to,

"What've you got to lose?"

"Apparently my virginity," Rory mumbled, rolling his eyes, "But fine. I'll go with you."

"That's the spirit," Greed laughed, throwing his arm around him again, "Now grab your stuff. We're going to get you into manhood."

Rory sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head.

…

Central City was much different from places he had seen before. For one, it was larger than the village he lived in and there were more shops and bars around the place. It was a bit refreshing for him.

"Now keep in my mind," Greed began as they walked down the main street, "This isn't my local bar, so if I get kicked out, that should be no worry for you. When we're done with this place, I'll take you to Devil's Nest. That's my place."

"Where is that?" Rory asked.

"In Dublith. Don't worry though," Greed grinned at him, "We've got time for you to experience the simple pleasures of life."

Rory blushed as Greed opened the door to a bar, leading him in. "Wait right here," The older man instructed, going over to woman. He spoke to her a bit enthusiastically and she rolled her eyes and called a girl over.

Greed led her to Rory and the alchemist tried not to blush, "Karen, this is my friend Rory. He's in need for some woman's company."

Rory swallowed harshly when Karen smiled at him. She was very pretty with her bright red hair, and her eyes that seemed like a mixture of blue and green. Her dress was red, and stuck to her like a second skin. He kept his eyes on her nice face, and not on her big bust.

"Hello, Rory," Karen smiled, grabbing his hand, "Come with me. I'll take care of you."

She tugged him along. Rory stared helplessly at Greed who only winked in return with a triumphant smirk.

…

Karen led them to a dark room. She shut the door and locked it when he entered. She smiled politely, "So, Rory. How old are you?"

"F-f-fifteen," Rory answered, his hands shaking as he set his stuff down.

With the dark lighting, he didn't see Karen's surprised face. It was gone quickly though. "Really? And what brings you here to Madame Christmas' bar?"

"M-my friend brought me," He swallowed nervously, "H-he said this is part of going into manhood."

Karen cooed, running her soft hand down his cheek, "It is. And I'm glad I'm your first." She began to take her dress off, slowly dragging the zipper down her side.

Rory glanced away quickly when she peeled it off. "Oh wow," He mumbled under his breath, his legs shaking immensely.

He feels her fingers on his chin, directing his gaze towards her, "Don't look away," She whispered lightly, "I'm just a woman, and you're gonna be a man."

He panted lightly, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat when she started to unbutton his shirt. He exhaled deeply when he felt his chest closing in.

"Shh," She brought her lips to his ear and took off his shirt, "Everything's gonna be just fine."

He felt a heat buildup in his abdomen, and then felt a slightly unfamiliar tingle in his pants. He blushed brightly when Karen unzipped his trousers, and pushed her hand inside.

She gasped in delight, "Oh my. And you said you're 15?"

He didn't think he had ever blushed harder in his life, "S-sorry."

She grinned wickedly, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. Come on," She tugged on his hand, leading him to the bed. She pushed him a bit so he was lying on the bed. She crawled on top of him. She grabbed his shaking hands, "Don't think too much. Just go with it."

She placed his hands on her large breasts and he had to bite his tongue to hold himself back. The feel of her nipples on his palms made the heat in his stomach erupt.

She lifted herself up and lowered his pants down where his member sprang up, much to his embarrassment. He couldn't keep the blush off his face even if he tried.

He gasped brokenly when she took him into her hands. He covered his face as she stroked him lightly. He groaned in displeasure when she let go.

Karen laughed, "Patience. That's not even the best part." She lifted herself up and lined him with her entrance.

His whole body tensed when he was inside her. He had never felt like this before in his life. Growing up, Leo talked to him about puberty and what not. He dealt with much embarrassment when he was the only male in the Rockbell household.

The Rockbells. Winry. He covered his face when he felt his eyes stinging. He felt shame wash over his body as he realized what he was doing. He shouldn't be doing this. He liked Winry too much, but he knew there was no going back now. He let the fact that she had feelings for Ed comfort him and throw the shame away.

He clenched his jaw tightly when Karen started to move. He grabbed her hips and tried to match her rhythm. He once remembered Leo saying something about always letting a lady finish first. He tried to take his mind off of the sensation of her so he could continue for a bit longer which was hard for him since it was his first time.

…

Karen smiled at him when they met up with Greed an hour later, "Come back anytime, stud." She kissed his blushing cheek and walked away.

Greed grinned widely, throwing his arm around him, "How did it go, kid?"

Rory let out a small smile, "It went well."

The younger boy blushed when Greed laughed obnoxiously and ruffled his hair, "That a boy. I knew you had it in you. Now come on. Let's get you to the Devil's Nest to top it all off. It may take a few days, but oh well."

It wouldn't take a few days if he used his super speed, Rory thought to himself but didn't say it out loud. He may slightly like Greed enough to call him his friend, but there was no way he'd tell him his secret.

He didn't notice the owner, Madame Christmas, watching him intently as he walked out with Greed.


	5. Fright Nights

**Chapter 5**

It took them a day and a half to get to Dublith. By the time they got there, it was already dark. Greed grinned, "My favorite time. Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang."

They walked inside and Rory's ears were bombarded with the loud music and the obnoxious yelling of the bar's patrons. "Greed!" A group yelled happily, waving their glasses to him.

"Everybody!" Greed bellowed, "This is my new friend, Rory. Rory, this is my gang; Roa, Ulchi, Dolcetto, Bido and Martel."

Rory smiled politely, not knowing how to approach the group, "Nice to meet you."

Bido smiled back, though it seemed a bit creepy, and laughed, "So formal!"

"Get us a beer, Bido," Greed smacked the bald man lightly. Bido nodded vigorously, and went to the bar.

"So, kid," Dolcetto began after he took a gulp of his beer, "How'd you meet Greed here?"

"He snuck up on me," Rory deadpanned.

Greed pouted, shaking the younger male's shoulder, "Aw, don't be like that. I thought we were best buddies." He then smirked widely at the rest of the gang, "This kid here had his first time a few days ago."

Rory growled at him, blushing deeply at the cheers coming from everyone else. "Where'd he take you to?" Roa asked, grinning at the poor boy.

Rory scratched his heated cheek thoughtfully, "I don't really remember. He just took me to a bar and asked a beautiful woman to take care of me."

Greed took his beer from Bido and handed Rory his, "It's a secret, guys. Only this kid gets to know where it's at. It's his place of pleasure now. The woman certainly liked him."

The gang laughed at the boy's embarrassed blush again. Greed chuckled wickedly, "Think you'll go back for seconds?"

Rory responded by grabbing his face and pushing him away roughly. The gang watched in amusement as the young male took a hesitant sip of his beer. He grimaced at the taste but proceeded to drink more.

Martel ruffled his hair, grinning, "You'll definitely fit in with us, kid."

…

They all sang drunkenly when they exited the bar, their breaths fogging into the cold, dark night air. "So what is this mission you're on anyways, Rory?" Ulchi asked as they walked down the empty street.

Rory sputtered, teetering a bit, "Uh, I'm g-gonna find my parents."

"You ain't got any?" Dolcetto asked sympathetically.

Rory shook his head, "They gave me up when I was a baby. I had a guardian, but he died. I have a family now; Granny and Winry. They're a blessing." He blushed a bit when he thought of Winry and her beautiful, soulful blue eyes.

"Aw," Martel wrapped her arm around his neck, giving him an affectionate noogie, "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Wha?" Greed stared at him in disbelief, "You got a girl back home and you still let me take you to that bar."

Rory shook his head quickly, making his already hazy mind worse, "Nah, she doesn't like me like that. I mean, she has feelings for her childhood friend."

"Oh," Roa grabbed his chest dramatically, "The woes of unrequited love."

Rory laughed full heartedly. Since Leo had died and since he had left the Rockbells, he never had anyone to talk to. Even when he was with the Rockbells, he always wished he had another male figure in his life to talk to; to help him understand what he was going through. Though Greed was not what he imagined, neither was his gang, they were better than nothing. Especially since he wasn't getting anywhere with the Elrics.

He paused suddenly, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to focus on the hissing sound he had just heard. Luckily for him, the haze on his mind was slowly going away.

The rest of the gang noticed his unease. "What's the matter, kid?"

Rory shook his head, frowning deeply, "I thought I heard something." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword cautiously.

Greed shook his head jerkily, "Nah, it's just the buzz hearing things. Come on, let's go find someplace to sleep."

"Wait, Gree-" He cut himself off when he felt a harsh sting on his cheek. He slowly lifted his hand up, feeling something warm coat his fingertips. "G-Greed. Something's here."

"Oh no," Greed breathed shakily, looking past him into the darkness. He swallowed, clenching his jaw nervously. Rory could see beads of sweat forming on his brow. The man hissed, "Kid, I'm gonna have to ask you to run as fast as you can. Don't look back; we can take care of ourselves."

"What's wrong, Greed?" Ulchi asked in alarm.

Greed laughed shortly, "Seems like my older brother decided to pay me a visit."

Rory made the mistake of turning around despite Greed's protests. He was only staring into darkness before a grin and red eyes showed up in the sky suddenly.

"Run, Rory!" Greed shouted as he and the rest of the gang ran towards the darkness.

"I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Don't pull that crap!" Greed growled before a long black tentacle wrapped around his neck, "Go home to your girl. We'll take it from here. We're stronger than we look."

Rory whipped out his sword, "So am I." He took a swipe at one of the tiny black arms reaching for him, and ran towards them.

He yelped in pain when one of the dark arms wrapped around his legs, burning him intensely. He grunted, trying to grab his sword. He stopped suddenly when he saw a tentacle wrap around his forearm. It looked like a child's hand but burned like hell.

He grabbed his sword despite the pain and made a swipe at the darkness. When he was finally free, he took Greed's advice and started to run. Not fast enough apparently because he felt white hot pain burst onto his chest. He clenched his jaw tightly, holding onto his chest and watching the blood pour out.

He held back his scream of pain and super sped out of there. Greed and the rest of the gang watched in relief as the boy finally got away.

"I see," A distorted voice said from the darkness, "The gate really did give him something in return." It then turned its eyes to the injured, but regenerating homunculus, "You've disappointed Father, Greed."

…

Rory panted harshly as he walked onto the Rockbells porch. His body was feeling weaker by the minute, and he didn't think he could handle it anymore. "Damn it," He breathed weakly, "Why aren't I healing?"

He raised a pale, shaking hand, knocking on the door. Fortunately, it only took a moment to open the door. "Winry," He grunted before he fell into her.


	6. Home

**Chapter 6**

Rory let out a strangled groan when Winry ran a washcloth over the wounds on his chest. After collapsing on Winry and having to talk her out of her mini freak out, he was settled on the couch with his damaged shirt removed, and his wounds being cleaned. The only thing the alchemist didn't get was why he wasn't regenerating.

Rory gazed at Winry who stared at his chest, a frown on her face. He bit his lip; he didn't like when she worried. He lifted up his automail arm, "At least I didn't break the automail," He said with a loose grin, hoping to lighten her mood.

Winry glanced up at him before shaking her head, "I don't care about that," She whispered.

His heart constricted a bit, "I'm sorry," He sighed quietly, "I didn't think I was going to be attacked. It just happened."

Winry's hands clenched around the wash cloth and Rory was shocked that her whole body started shaking, "That's what Ed and Al always say. They're out there trying to fix themselves and keep getting into trouble. I-I…" Her breath hitched as tears leaked out of her eyes, "I sometimes wonder if one day they won't come back like my parents."

Rory shook his head, placing his hands gently on her face, "Hey, hey," He said quietly, trying to gain her attention. His chest burned with a bit of guilt when she stared at him with wet eyes, "Don't think like that, Winry. You should never think like that." He clenched his jaw, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents, but I'm sure they're watching over every day and are amazed at how great you turned out without you them."

Winry shook her head, protesting while Rory nodded, "Yes, yes, Winry. You are strong, and fierce and loyal and-and great. And you are lethal with a wrench," He smiled when Winry let out a tearful laugh, "You are everything they hoped for and so much more." He wiped her tears away, "And as for Edward and Alphonse. I doubt they're willing to fall without a fight. Edward has too many things he's fighting for to bring him down, as does Alphonse. They have a home to come back to." He knew she knew that he was not referring to the house they burned down.

Once Winry's tears had settled, she sniffled and went back to treating his wounds. "What about you?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"What about me?" He winced when the wash cloth went over his wound again. Damn it, why wasn't it regenerating?

"Do you have a home to return to?"

She didn't notice his intense gaze on her, "Yeah, I do," He swallowed dryly, "Winry?"

She looked up at him and was startled when he grabbed her face again. He inhaled shakily, taking the plunge, "You're my home."

He knew he shouldn't have said it. She liked Ed, not him. He would just make it worse, but he couldn't help it. He felt strongly for Winry, and while he knew she would always like Ed, he had to try.

Winry's eyes filled with tears again and he felt his stomach fall. She shook her head, "I…"

Rory smiled slightly, dropping his hands, "I know. I just wanted you to know. I know you like Edward and always will, but if you ever look at me for a second longer than you look at him, I'll feel like I won the world."

Winry stared at him with an unreadable expression. She sniffled, looking down, "I'm sorry, Rory. I do like you, it's just…"

He shook his head, "It's fine. I didn't expect much. I just…I…" He sighed heavily, "I really like you."

Winry then squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Dark blue met liquid blue and everything just fit into place for Rory. He knew there were no other eyes he wanted to lock gazes with.

She cupped his cheek, smiling at him. He thought he saw and angel. "If I ever need someone, you'll be the first person I call, okay?"

Rory chuckled slightly and tensed when Winry leaned in very close. He was dreaming. He was delirious. This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well.

Their lips barely brushed when Winry gasped and pulled away sharply. He could only guess what she was looking at when he felt his chest stitch itself back together and the burns evaporated from his skin.

He shut his eyes tightly and winced, "It healed itself, didn't it?"

He peeked an eye open and could see Winry gaping at his chest. He grabbed her hand hesitantly, "Winry, plea-"

The phone ringing cut him off. Winry moved off the couch in a hurry while Rory stayed on the couch, cursing his luck.

He was so close. As much as the incident in the bar was enjoyable, he desperately wanted something, anything with Winry. If it stayed friendship, he would be satisfied. But she showed him an opening, and he didn't want to hesitate.

He knew it would not only cause a bit of tension with Winry, but it would also cause problems with Ed. Ed didn't like him to begin with. He may not know of his feelings for Winry or maybe he hadn't developed any yet, but Ed was protective of Winry because she was his childhood friend.

Rory knew what he was going to do. He wouldn't push Winry into liking him, but he hoped to a higher power he didn't believe in that she would look his way longer than she looked at Ed.

Now, the only thing he had to do was tell Winry the truth. He had to tell her about the mission, about the gate, about what was given to him, and about his inevitable end.

Winry walked into the room moments later, fidgeting with her fingers. He glanced at her worriedly, "What wrong, Win? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Ed," She bit her lip, blushing in embarrassment, "Apparently his automail malfunctioned and he's at the hospital."

Rory wondered why she was blushing before he tried to smother his laugh, "Oh, Win."

She grabbed her wrench, waving it threateningly. Rory tried to muffle his laughter but it came out louder when he saw her blush and smile involuntarily.


	7. To the Hospital

**Chapter 7**

Rory stared out of the window on the train in deep thought. After getting the phone call, Winry packed some of her things as well as tools to reassemble Ed's automail. He decided to tag along because he remembered Major Armstrong's words of maybe deciding to join the Elric brothers on their quest.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Winry sighed heavily. He blinked, shifting his eyes to her where she sat across from him, "Something wrong, Winry?"

"Nothing." He would've believed her if she didn't glance at his chest.

He sighed a bit nervously, fidgeting. "You want to know what happened with my wounds."

"I don't mean to pry, Rory," Winry said, shaking her head, "But it happened right in front of my eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious."

Rory chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, I'll tell you." He leaned towards her, lowering his voice, "But you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

Winry nodded, her face serious, "I promise."

Rory nodded before sitting back. He inhaled, preparing himself, "When I did human transmutation, I was taken to this gate. This silhouette thing there told me I was supposed to die, but I asked that he take my arm instead so I could find my parents. He said that it was dangerous to make that bargain, but he saw that I was serious and willing to do anything. He was going to make it so that I would have the information to find my parents when I would get back."

He frowned, "But then he said he had a mission for me, that would correspond with my own mission. He said there was this man who was playing god, and he wanted him destroyed. He wanted me to destroy him and anyone who worked for him. For that, he gave me powers and weapons.

"A sword that could pierce even the strongest metals, the strongest gun known to man, intelligence that could surpass any genius, super speed, agility, dexterity, strength, every fighting move ever made, regenerative abilities, and the power to control wind. That was given to me all in exchange for defeating this man and his subordinates," Rory explained, "When I got back, my arm was gone but I had everything he promised, plus information. That's how I met you and Pinako."

"So you have powers?" Rory nodded. "And one of those powers includes super speed?" He began to nod again when he felt a hard smack on his head. "Why didn't you explain this to me before? We could've been in Central City hours ago!"

Rory laughed nervously, waving his hands, "Sorry, sorry. I was just scared, okay? I haven't told anyone about this."

Winry huffed, crossing her arms, "And what about when you came back? Why didn't you regenerate then?"

Rory scratched his head thoughtfully, "Honestly, I don't even know. I assume I was attacked by something pretty strong. It was like some kind of shadow or something. It burned me and it cut me. I don't even know what happened to the people I met that day."

He felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over him when he thought of Greed and the gang. Though they had insisted he run, he still felt guilty for leaving them. He hoped they were okay, wherever they were.

The train then pulled to a stop. Winry tapped his shoulder, indicating for him to get up. They got their belongings and walked out.

They both glanced around, "What are we supposed to be looking for again?" Rory asked.

"Ed said you'll find out when you see the landmark at the west gate," She rolled her eyes, "What landmark?"

Rory laughed when he caught sight of a familiar giant man, "I think that's what he was talking about." He pointed to Armstrong.

Armstrong saluted when they walked up to him, "Thank you, Miss Winry, for the time at Resembool."

"Thank you for taking care of those stupid Elric boys," Winry smiled.

Armstrong chuckled before turning his gaze to Rory, "Hello, Rory boy."

"Hello, Major Armstrong," Rory saluted, "How have you been?"

"I've been great," They started walking towards the exit, "How have your travels been? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"If you mean my parents, no," The younger alchemist shook his head, "I'm still looking."

…

Winry dropped her bag in shock when she looked at Ed lying in the hospital bed, covered head to toe in bandages. "You didn't tell me you were hurt this badly!" Rory put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"Actually, it wasn't half as bad as this at first," Came Ed's muffled voice. He proceeded to tell them of how he was fine until Major Armstrong came and glomped him in his worry, effectively injuring him even more. "And that's what happened."

"Geez," Winry sighed, shaking her head, "Stop making me so worried."

"Don't tell me that," Ed huffed indignantly, "Thanks to him I had to stay here even longer." He then glanced at the dark haired alchemist, "What is he doing here?"

Winry resisted the urge to smack the short blond, "He asked if he could come. I hope that's not a problem to you."

"Whatever," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Now," Winry exhaled, and Rory could hear the waver in her tone, "I'm sorry the automail broke down because it wasn't maintained properly."

Ed gulped nervously when everyone stared him. He waved his hands frantically, "No, no. It's not your fault, Winry. I was being reckless. Your maintenance is perfect. It's actually because the arm broke down that I wasn't injured even more."

Rory smirked slightly when he noticed Winry's wide eyes. Edward didn't even know the arm was missing a screw.

"Yeah, it's not my fault," Winry said cooly, "Now I'd like to talk to you about the price for the maintenance trip right away."

Ed growled to himself silently. Winry glanced at the tray that was left on the table next to Ed's bed. She narrowed her eyes, "You left your milk."

Ed clenched his jaw, "I hate milk."

"It's because of crap like that that you're always going to be a midget!" Winry yelled angrily.

"I'm not gonna drink something secreted from a cow!" Ed shouted back.

"You're being selfish, Edward Elric!" Armstrong threw in.

As they continued to yell, Rory noticed Alphonse stand and walk out the door. They all paused, watching him leave. Rory locked eyes with Winry, silently telling her that he was going to see what was wrong with Al.

He walked out of the room, following the loud noise of shifting armor. "Hey, Alphonse! Wait up!"

"Please, Rory," Al pleaded, "I just want to be alone."

"I get that," Rory said when he finally caught up, "But I know you don't really want to be alone."

"How would you know that?" The younger boy's tone got hard surprisingly.

Rory shook his head, "No one wants to be alone. I know right now it seems like you do, but right now, I know all you want more than anything is to understand what's going on."

If a suit of armor could look surprised, that's how Al looked, "How do you know?"

Rory shrugged, tapping his temple with his finger, "I grew up with a man who was a psychiatrist in his spare time. I'm pretty smart too, depending on my moods."

Al chuckled, and Rory smiled. He patted his arm, "Come on. Tell me what's on your mind. It might be good to tell someone who almost a stranger and doesn't really have an attachment to you."

They both found a bench and sat down. Al fidgeted with his hands, "When I was in the fifth laboratory, I found a man in a suit of armor just like me. He told me that Alphonse Elric isn't real. He's just a person Ed made up, and everyone just goes along with it, claiming they knew me when I was a human."

Rory nodded understandingly, "I get ya. But Alphonse," He waited for him to look at him, "You're not fake, and you're not made up. You're as real as anyone. You're probably realer than that old guy over there," He pointed to an old man in a wheelchair who looked older than rocks.

He smiled when Al laughed lightly, "Now I don't know Edward that much, but I know that he wouldn't try so hard bringing back someone who's not real. Some people don't feel real all the time, but you know what makes people feel real?"

"What?" Al asked a bit eagerly.

"Love," Rory answered, "Knowing people care about you. That's what makes someone feel real. And Al," He patted his shoulder, "With Edward, Winry, Pinako, and the military guys you've met, you're real no matter what anyone else says."

"Thanks, Rory," Al said, standing, "I guess I better apologize for my behavior."

Rory shrugged as they walked back, "Yeah. I mean, I get why you acted the way you did, but they didn't. If you don't want to talk about it with them, you don't have to."

They were startled when they walked into the room and Ed was growling at the glasses wearing man in front of him. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Al greeted happily.

"Hey, Alphonse," Hughes greeted with a wide grin. It soon faltered when he saw Rory, "Oh, and who might you be?"

Rory smiled politely, holding out his hand, "I'm Rory, sir. I'm a friend of Winry's."

"He's a friend of mine too," Al put a hand on his shoulder causing the dark haired boy to smile up at him.

Hughes cleared his throat, shaking his hand, "Well I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. It's certainly nice to meet you."

Rory laughed at the energetic man, "You too, sir."

While still holding his hand, Hughes leaned in closer, squinting his eyes over his glasses, "You look familiar. Tell me, who are your parents?"

Rory swallowed dryly, "I don't know, sir. I was abandoned by them when I was a baby. I'm actually looking for them."

Hughes straightened and let go of his hands, "Well, I hope you find them. Now," He smiled, "You said you came here with Miss Winry, is that correct?"

Rory nodded causing the man's smile to widen, "Well, lucky for you, we have room for you and Winry at my house."

"What?" Rory blinked in shock, glancing at Winry who looked just as shocked.

"Come on," He grabbed both of their hands, dragging them out despite their protests.

Rory waved to the rest of the people in the room, "Bye, Major Armstrong. Bye, Alphonse. Bye, everyone else."

He watched as Al, Armstrong and the two military officers he wasn't introduced to wave back at him. He didn't notice Ed lift his hand slightly in acknowledgement.


	8. A Certain Colonel and Lieutenant

**Chapter 8**

Rory grunted, shifting his hold on the giant teddy bear Hughes recently purchased. He blinked confusedly when Winry glared at him. He then rolled his eyes, grabbing boxes from her to lighten her load.

"You gonna tell us what this is for?" Rory asked as they continued to down the street. Winry nodded, wanting to know as well.

"I'm glad you asked," Hughes grinned, "Today's my daughter's 3rd birthday!"

Rory smiled at the man, shaking his head. Of course it was. They soon arrived at Hughes' home. The door opened revealing a kind looking woman with light hair and pretty green eyes.

Rory's attention though was caught by the nicely dressed little girl with the same exact features as her mother. She greeted her father, "Welcome home, Papa!"

Hughes then gathered her in his arms, rubbing her cheeks with his, "Oh, Elicia! I wanted to see you all day!"

Elicia giggled, hugging her father back, "Your beard tickles, Papa."

Hughes let her go with a smile before standing. He turned to his wife, "I told you about the Elric brothers, right honey?" His wife nodded. "Well, these are their friends Winry Rockbell and Rory. They were looking for a place to stay so I brought them along. I hope that's okay."

His wife smiled, "It's more than okay. Hello," She held out her hand, "I'm Gracia, Maes' wife."

"It's so nice to meet you," Winry shook her hand graciously, "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's no problem," Gracia said, before shaking Rory's hand. She blinked, gazing at him intensely.

Rory shook her hand, smiling a bit hesitantly, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rory."

Gracia glanced at her husband who discreetly shook his head. She put on a smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Rory."

Rory nodded before directing his attention to Winry who knelt in front of Elicia to talk to her. He bent over to hear them. "How old are you, Elicia?" Winry asked with a smile.

"Tw…" Elicia held up two fingers before stopping herself. She then lifted a third finger, "Thwee!"

Rory grinned, watching Hughes and Winry swoon at the adorable little girl. Winry squealed, "So cute." She smiled before standing. She glanced at Rory before turning to the Hughes', "Are you sure this is okay?"

Gracia smiled, "Isn't it more fun to enjoy a party with everyone? Welcome to our home."

Winry and Rory smiled at each other before walking into the nice house. Soon, many more people came and the party started full speed.

Rory hadn't been to many parties before. Leo never went to many, and everyone in his village knew each other, so it was never awkward to be at the minimal parties he went to. Now he stood next to Winry like a lost puppy dog.

Winry smiled at him, "Would you mind getting me a drink? It seems I ran out."

Rory chuckled, taking her empty glass, "Sure. I'll be right back."

After asking Gracia where the drinks were at, he came back to find Winry fixing Elicia's mouse she had just gotten. He watched fondly as she narrowed her eyes and fixed the out of place gear.

Winry put the newly fixed mouse on the floor and watched it whizz around the table. She smiled triumphantly as everyone watched in fascination. Rory came up to her, holding out her glass, "For your hard work," He teased.

Winry laughed with a light blush, and took the drink, "Thanks."

"That was great, Win," Rory said, gazing into her eyes intently.

Winry's blush deepened a bit as she gazed back. They seemed to lose themselves as they gravitated towards each other.

"A toy doctor!" Elicia exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Both Winry and Rory jumped back abruptly. Winry swallowed nervously before she remembered what the little girl had said. She shook her head with a shaky laugh, "Not really, but it's something close."

Elicia seemed to take an extra liking to Winry and sat in her lap as Hughes began a conversation with her.

Rory sighed heavily, running an exasperated hand over his face. He walked into the hallway, away from the party goers and sat down on the floor.

He groaned, brining his knees to his chest and burying his face into his arms. He was so close. He would usually take this as a sign that it just wasn't meant to be, but that would mean he would have to give up on Winry. He would never do that.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He smiled politely at Gracia who smiled back, "Not feeling it?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry. I just don't know many people here and it seems that Winry is the life of the party, so I really don't have anyone to talk to."

Gracia nodded understandingly, "I see. So…" She began, "How did you meet Winry?"

Rory blinked at her question, "I…I met her and her grandmother after I had lost my guardian."

"Guardian?"

"My parents left me when I was a baby," Rory explained, keeping his eyes on Winry, "My guardian, Leo, was all the family I had. He died, and I went to Resembool. That's where I met Winry. We've been friends ever since."

Gracia smiled down at him, "You like her, don't you? As more than a friend."

Rory glanced up at her in surprise before blushing, "Yeah. I mean, I know she has feelings for Edward Elric, but…I don't know," He shrugged, bringing his gaze to Winry once more, "I feel like there's an opening, and that maybe one day she might like me more than him."

"I think there's a chance," Gracia said, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't give up. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way Maes looks at me. For someone to have another person love them like that, that's something not everyone is lucky to have. Whether she likes Edward or not, that doesn't mean she can't have a relationship with you. It wouldn't be the end of the world."

Rory smiled at her gratefully. That was all the sign he needed to tell him that it wasn't the end. They both glanced up, their gazes landing on Maes who had a dark expression on his face as he watched a few boys ask Elicia to play.

"Hey punks," He cocked his gun, "Don't you dare touch my daughter."

"I think you're letting your actions speak louder than your words!" Winry yelled. Gracia shook her head as Rory tried to muffle his snickers.

…

Rory shifted on the couch, staring at the ceiling blankly. Winry had taken the guest bedroom, per Maes' request. When Rory had asked where he was sleeping, Maes pointed to the couch unapologetically. He didn't take any offense. Maes was a father with a daughter and would not let any boy near another young female unless they were married. He had a feeling even then he wouldn't let them be near each other.

He brought his gaze to the window where the rain was pouring down heavily. He liked the sound of the rain. It calmed him, relaxed him. Well, now it did. When he was younger, he was terrified of thunder storms. Luckily, Leo would always sing him to sleep every time there was one. He had lost the fear of them after a few nights of thunder storms.

A sound of thunder went off, almost deafening him. He barely heard the whimpers coming from one of the rooms. He pushed the blanket off himself, heading towards the sound. He smiled sympathetically when he realized it was coming from Elicia's room.

"Elicia," He whispered, opening the door slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Papa," Elicia whimpered, her face wet with her tears that were still pouring down her face.

He shook his head, walking in, "Sorry. It's me, Rory. Are you alright?" He knelt by her bed.

The little girl sniffled, wiping her runny nose, "I want Papa."

"I know you do," Rory smoothed her hair back, trying to sooth her, "But I can help."

"Really?" He should've been a little offended by the doubt she showed in him, but he ignored it for the time being.

He nodded, sitting on her bed next to her. She scooted over a bit to make room. "Yeah. When I was your age, I was scared of thunder storms too. Once I heard thunder, I would bawl my eyes out till I couldn't hear it anymore."

He tapped her nose, "But you know how I got rid of the fear?" She shook her head, clutching his shirt tightly when thunder rumbled around again. He smiled, rubbing her back, "Leo, he was like my dad, he would sing to me every time I got scared. Soon, I lost all my fear and the rain was my friend."

"Can you sing it to me?" She asked meekly, burying her face into his side.

He wrapped an arm around her, nodding. He licked his lips, singing the tune quietly, "_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight._"

Elicia gripped his sheet even tighter when the house shook a bit after a rumble. Rory tightened his arm around her, "_Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight._"

Though Leo had always sang this to him, he much wished that he had been held by his mother that he had always thought up. Mothers were softer and gave off the feeling that you would always be safe in their arms.

"_And someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._"

He glanced out the window, gazing at the drops of water decorating the window. It was beautiful and terrifying in the darkness of the night.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight._"

Elicia snuggled into him, her eyes seeming heavier. "_Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hand, they're not real, understand. I am here tonight._"

He kissed her head, smiling in the darkness when he felt her fall heavy against him. He kept singing just in case she woke up, "_And someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and lands and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._"

He gazed down at the slumbering girl, smiling once more before maneuvering her off of him. It was hard to shake off her grip. He placed her on her pillow gently, lifting up the blankets to her shoulder. "Goodnight, Elicia." He whispered softly.

He stood, walking out the door, closing it gently. He barely made it to the living room before he was startled. "That was a nice thing you did," Hughes said behind him, making him jump in fright.

He breathed shakily, lifting a hand to his chest, "Kami, Mr. Hughes. You scared me."

Hughes lifted his hands up, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. I was up because I heard Elicia crying, but I heard you singing and I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment."

"You're her dad, you wouldn't have ruined anything," Rory shook his head in protest.

Hughes smiled at him before going into the kitchen, "Well, since I'm up would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Rory replied, sitting at the table.

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "Water? I would think you'd want milk at this time of night."

Rory shook his head, "Nah, I don't really like milk. Besides, water has always calmed me down."

"I see," Hughes set the glass of water down in front of him, "Now, tell me about yourself, Rory. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir," Rory answered, taking a sip of the cold water. It startled him a bit, but it soothed his throat.

"Really?" Hughes said before drinking his milk, "Where did you come from?"

"I came from a small village, a little ahead of Ishbal." He missed the way Hughes winced at the name, "When my guardian died, I went to Resembool where I met Winry and her grandmother Pinako."

"And you've been looking for your parents ever since?"

Rory nodded, gazing at his water, "I just feel like I need answers, you know? It wasn't an adoption. They just left me there. No note, nothing. I mean, just to know why would suffice."

"You're not looking for them to be your parents?" Hughes asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

Rory shrugged, "I don't really know right now. I would maybe like them to stay in my life but I have a family with Winry and Pinako. I wouldn't leave them for anything."

Hughes gazed at him intently before grinning, "You know, you remind me of a soldier I know. Good man, good man."

"Really?" Rory's interest was piqued.

"Yeah," Hughes nodded, "I met him when I was in the academy. He was a bit of a serious chump at first, but then we became friends and he was the funniest guy you could ever meet."

"Compared to you?" Rory joked.

Hughes winked, "Exactly. He became a state alchemist later on. He made it up the ranks to Major. I was a captain. Then we went to war." His gaze darkened, and Rory immediately knew what war he was talking about. It was the same war that had taken Winry's parents.

"He moved up the ranks quickly thanks to his flame alchemy. He was then known as the Flame Alchemist. I moved up the rank to Major. He then met a woman from his childhood who was also a military officer."

His eyes lightened a bit and Rory assumed that the worst part was over. "We both got stationed somewhere else. I became Lieutenant Colonel and he's a Colonel now with his own set of subordinates. He's a great man, Rory. He's loyal, brave, intelligent, thoughtful, and chivalrous though it may not seem like it. He's the kind of man you would look up to. I look up to him, and that's why I have his back."

"For what?" Rory asked.

"He wants to become Fuhrer and make this world a better place," Hughes smiled, "I believe he can make that happen. He's the kind of man who sticks to his word."

"I'm glad I remind you of him," Rory said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Hughes muttered, glancing at the boy, "But you also remind me of the woman from his childhood. She's a great woman. She's a 1st Lieutenant and a great one at that. She's great with guns and has the perfect aim out of everyone who has ever been in the academy. She keeps my buddy in line. She knows how he ticks and he knows how to push her buttons exactly."

"They sound like a married couple," Rory stated amusedly.

"Exactly," Hughes sighed, leaning his head on his hand, "I always wished they could've gotten married, but they're both officers. It's against the law for them to have any type of relationship other than commanding officer and subordinate."

"They don't have that, do they?" The younger male questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha," Hughes chuckled, "They wish. They bicker like a married couple, they stare at each other like they either want to strangle the other or kiss them right then and there. They've known each other since childhood, they have a strong bond, but I know that Roy would like it to be way more. I think she's the only woman he's ever loved and will ever love."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way he is around her and the way she is around him," He shrugged, "To an observer, it seems that way. She's so protective of him and he gets crazy jealous when a man he doesn't know even thinks about talking to her. She gets jealous too when he gets hit on."

"I wish I could meet them if you speak so highly of them, Mr. Hughes," Rory smiled before yawning widely.

Hughes smiled as well, standing and taking their glasses to the sink. "Why don't you get some rest? You've got a big day ahead of you."

Rory nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Mr. Hughes. Thanks for telling me about them."

"You're welcome." Rory went off to the couch, falling asleep quickly. Hughes sighed, shaking his head, "I hope you meet them soon, Rory. I'm sure they're exactly who you're looking for."

…

"Thank you for taking care of us," Winry said the next morning as they were ready to head off. Rory nodded gratefully.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Gracia asked, "You can stay as long as you like."

"That's okay," Winry smiled gratefully, "We can find our own place. We're feeling a bit spoiled from being here."

"I'm sure we won't find any place with food as good as yours, Mrs. Hughes," Rory grinned at the woman who smiled back.

Both Winry and Rory looked down in surprise when they felt their sleeves being tugged. They looked down to see Elicia holding their arms tightly.

"Elicia," Gracia said in surprise, "She's very attached to you both." Hughes laughed amusedly at his daughter's smiling face.

"Have a safe trip," Elicia beamed at them, "Come back soon."

Winry and Rory smiled back at the adorable little girl before pulling her into a hug. Rory wrapped his arms around both girls. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having more members of his family.

"I guess we know where you guys are staying today," Gracia mused with a smile.


	9. Unlikely Friends

**Chapter 9**

Rory walked with Winry down the halls of the hospital. He decided once more to go with her to visit the Elrics as it was Ed's last day in the hospital.

He stopped abruptly when he felt a dark feeling wash over him. It felt similar to the feeling he had the night he fought the darkness with greed. He put his hand out, stopping Winry as well. He stared at the door Ed was in, trying to figure out why he had the feeling. He never had it the last time he visited.

Winry glanced at him questioningly and he chuckled sheepishly, removing his hand, "Sorry. I just felt something weird."

Winry smiled, patting his shoulder before opening the door. She stopped mid-step when she noticed everyone's horrified expression. "Wow, I guess you weren't wrong, Rory," She muttered to the dark haired boy, "Guys, I got the train tickets."

"Oh thanks," Ed said, getting out of the bed with little difficulty.

"You sure are in a rush," Armstrong stated, "Your wounds have not fully healed."

"I can't stay cooped up in this place forever," Ed grumbled, "I'm leaving Central City tomorrow."

"Where are those tickets to?" Maes asked as Winry took out tickets. He raised an eyebrow, "Dublith?"

Dublith. Rory remembered going over there when Greed took him to the Devil's Nest. He hoped that he could see everybody again to make sure they were all right.

"Where's that?" Winry asked confusedly.

"It's actually not that far from Resembool," Rory answered, gesturing to Al's finger on the map.

"Right in the middle of the South Area," Al said.

"AH!" Winry exclaimed, startled everyone, "Over here! Right before Dublith!"

"Rush Valley?" Rory questioned, squinting his eyes at the map.

"What's over there?" Al asked.

"Rush Valley, the holy land of automail mechanics," Winry swooned, stars in her eyes, "I've always wanted to go there." She grinned, "Take me, take me, take me!"

"Go by yourself," Ed retorted.

"Who's paying for the trip?" Winry remarked.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Ed hissed indignantly.

"It's okay isn't it?" Al said, "It's on the way there."

"Oh whatever," Ed muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yay!" Winry cheered, going towards the door, "I was going to go back to Resembool, but now I have to call Granny to tell her about the change of plans."

Rory smiled as he watched the bright girl walk out the door. He was glad Winry was happy. He turned to Ed and Al, "I'd like to ask. Would it be alright if I accompanied you to Dublith?"

"For what?" Ed demanded.

"Brother," Al scolded.

Rory took no offence, "I've been to Dublith before and there were some people I met. I'd like to go visit them, if that's okay. I can pay my own way if that's the problem."

"You're the problem," Ed grumbled silently, cursing when Al shoved him.

"That's fine, Rory," Al answered happily, "You're more than welcome to come with us."

…

"So what are you guys going to do in Dublith?" Winry asked as they train started.

"We're going to visit an old teacher," Ed said nervously.

Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why does it seem like you're walking into a death trap?"

"Who let you talk?" Ed clenched his jaw, a vein sticking out on his forehead.

"Edward," Winry glared harshly at the other blond, "Apologize."

Rory smiled, rubbing Winry's shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright, Winry. I'm not mad. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

Ed huffed, leaning back into his seat. He glared at Al when he nudged him, "What?" Al gestured with his head to Rory. The blond sighed, sitting up, "I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's okay," Rory smiled slightly.

"Look," Winry sighed exasperatedly, "You're both going to be in each other's company for a while. Wouldn't it be better if you were actually friends?"

Ed frowned though he seemed to consider this while Rory only nodded. "You're both alchemists," Winry said, "Liking or having an interest in the same thing usually makes good friends."

"But," Rory grinned, "Hating the same thing makes best friends." He turned to Ed, "I hate milk as well."

Ed stared at him for a while before a grin came onto his lips as well, "Really?" His grin turned wicked when he looked at Winry, "See, I'm not the only one."

Rory laughed with the other boy, fist bumping him. He glanced at Winry apologetically, "Sorry, Win."

Winry shook her head, rolling her eyes as she listened to the boys ramble about alchemy and how they hated milk. It was going to be a long car ride.

…

Rory woke with a gasp, breathing harshly. He gripped his chest, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. He looked out the window, noticing the darkness. He had no idea what time it was.

Ed was snoring, leaning on Al who liked to pretend he was asleep. Winry was asleep on his shoulder and he, despite his pain, didn't want to move.

He breathed shakily, clutching his shirt. His heart was constricting and he didn't know what was going on. It was like something was dying inside of him. He could feel sweat form on his face. The feeling wouldn't go away. He wondered what it meant.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out from the pain.

…

"What made you want to see your teacher?" Winry asked the next morning. Rory didn't mention the feeling in the night and Al said nothing of it.

"We've been on a losing streak lately," Ed said, "So we want to get stronger."

"Stronger?" Winry questioned incredulously, "Are you boys obsessed with fighting?"

"It's not like that," Ed retorted indignantly, "I want to get stronger on the inside. Stronger than I was before. I feel like if we go to see our teacher, we'll get stronger."

Al nodded his agreement and Rory agreed with them as well. Being strong on the outside was one thing, being strong on the inside was a different and harder task all together.

Winry sighed with a slight smile, "That's all?"

Ed shook his head, looking out the window, "I want to ask her about human transmutation."

Rory stiffened, feeling his heart seize. "Are you alright, Rory?" Al asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, Alphonse," Rory smiled.

"I want to ask about the Philosopher's Stone and human transmutation," Ed said, "Because finding the Philosopher's Stone means getting into some dangerous business and I want to know how to restore our bodies. I'm ready to get killed by our teacher, so I can ask…so I can ask…"

Ed paled and Al's armor shook in fright. "It was such a short life, wasn't it, Al?" Ed wept.

"Oh," Winry spoke up, "I just remembered. I have something that'll cheer you guys up."

She reached into her bag, pulling out a box. Rory's mouth watered for he knew what was in the box. "Apple pie for you guys."

"Wow," Ed licked his lips, "Looks delicious. How'd you get it?"

"Mrs. Hughes made it," Winry answered, handing Ed and Rory a piece.

"That's a lot," Ed said, inhaling his piece.

Rory smiled apologetically at Al, eating his piece. He sighed happily, "This is so good."

Winry smiled at Al as well, "Mrs. Hughes taught me how to cook, Al. I can make it for you when you get your body back."

"Yay!" Al cheered.

"The Hughes'," Winry smiled widely as she thought of them, "They're really nice people."

Rory swallowed harshly when he felt the same constricting feeling in his chest. Did it have something to with the Hughes'?


	10. A Miracle

**Chapter 10**

"It's beautiful," Winry exclaimed in delight as she gazed at the automail that was on display in the store window, "This automail. I never thought I'd see one like this."

Rory chuckled, ushering her along, "Come on, Win. Edward and Alphonse are waiting."

Winry laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just so excited. This is Rush Valley, the holy land of automail."

"Really?" Rory inquired. He smiled at her nod, "Well, I'm glad you finally got to be here, Winry."

"Me too," Winry sighed happily.

Their attention was broken by shouting from a crowd close by. "What are they doing over there?" Al questioned.

They all walked through the crowd. When they got to the front, they noticed a small table and two men on each side. They both had automail and were arm wrestling. The stronger built one smashed it down to the table, ripping it apart.

"Wow," Rory whistled, "I'm glad my automail isn't that weak." He grinned when Winry smiled at him.

The man with the broken automail cried, asking someone to fix it. Luckily, he was in a land filled with automail mechanics that were biting their finger nails in anticipation just to touch it.

"Next up," The referee called, "How about that big guy right there?" He pointed to Al who shook his head frantically. "No, how about the one with the automail arm?" He pointed at Ed and Rory.

"Oh no," Rory shook his head nervously. Ed shook his head as well with an annoyed frown.

"Oh sorry," The man said mockingly, addressing Ed, "A short bean like you couldn't possibly win."

The next thing they knew, Ed was slamming his hands on the small table with a dark look in his eyes. "Oh, kid's actually gonna do it," The crowd jeered.

"You better win this, Ed," Winry cheered him on. Rory grinned, shaking his head when he noticed what Ed was doing under the table.

"Ready, steady," The ref said, "Go!"

Ed proceeded to smash the other man's automail without a second thought. The stronger man stared in shock, as did most of the mechanics. The crowd then cheered loudly while Ed sat back, boasting silently.

Winry furrowed her brow, "What happened?"

Rory chuckled while Al explained, "He used alchemy to break his arm."

"You probably couldn't have beaten him," Winry huffed, crossing her arms.

Ed only shook his head, ignoring her while Al shook his head. "Hey," One of the mechanics came up, "I've never seen this kind of automail," He stated.

Rory was surprised when some mechanics grabbed his arm and gazed at it with raw hunger. He laughed nervously, not wanting to disrupt their observing. Winry simply smiled happily, talking to the other mechanics.

Rory jumped away from the prying hands the tried to grab his pants, "Woah, there buddy. Only my left arm is automail not my legs. Wa-" He yelped when the pulled forcefully, "Wait!"

Moments later, he and Ed stood in the middle of Rush Valley in only their boxers. "I feel like they ignored me," Rory mumbled, shaking his head. He smiled in thanks when Winry handed him his pants. Luckily, he knew nothing was stolen since he had his belongings in his back pack which resided in one of Al's legs.

Ed seemed to have a different problem as he frantically searched his pants and pockets. "What is it?" Winry asked.

Ed swallowed nervously, "The state alchemist watch," He wheezed in distress, "It's gone."

That got the rest of them to life. "I think you're being played, buddy," A mechanic said, "Must be the handiwork of Paninya."

"Who is that?" Ed demanded.

"She's a thief that targets tourist."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Ed asked, looking very distraught, "The item she has is very important."

The mechanic rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No harm in telling you," He responded before smiling, "But let us have a look at your automail."

Ed threatened them with his sharpened automail. He put his hands up in surrender, "She's on the west side main at a collector's shop called Glatz."

They quickly ran to the location. They made it just in time to see the young, dark skinned girl trying to open the watch. "Don't move," Ed shouted, bursting through the door and storming towards here, "Don't open that watch."

Paninya scoffed, strategically getting a vase on her foot and kicking it to Ed. Rory moved quickly in front of Ed and caught it. Ed used his back as momentum as he jumped over him and ran after the fast girl, "Move those legs, Al!" He shouted as he ran after her.

Al ran ahead of Winry and Rory. The dark haired teen glanced at Winry, "Should I? I feel like I should."

Winry shrugged, "I don't know. You might hurt Ed's pride but I think he'll be grateful you got the watch back."

Rory grinned, taking a chance and pecking her cheek before super speeding away. She was quick; he'd give her that, but a bit predictable. He stopped on a rooftop, hearing Ed shout obscenities.

He smirked when he saw Paninya stare at him in surprise. He chuckled, carefully walking over to her on the roof, "I gotta give it to you, you got some skill. You give a good chase."

"This is my turf," She responded with pride, "No one can beat me." She tossed the watch nonchalantly.

Rory showed mock consideration before smiling, "I guess there's a first for everything."

Paninya was startled when she didn't feel the weight of the watch in her hands and instead in the other teen's hand, "Wha-? How?"

"Elementary," Rory rolled the watch between his fingers before stowing it away in his pocket, "I suggest you don't steal anymore, but I don't know you and you're a free woman, so I can't tell you what to do."

"Exactly," Paninya said, "You're smart."

Rory shrugged, "I take pride in my brain." He caught her leg when she tried to kick him, "And my quick reflexes."

He let go of her leg quickly when he felt a blade slice through his skin. He clutched his hand and glanced at her leg. He smirked, "Automail, huh? That shouldn't have been a surprise, considering where we are."

Paninya chuckled, putting her leg down, "You still didn't catch it." She blinked in disbelief when he held up his healed hand.

He shrugged again, lowering his hand, "Didn't have to. Now," He got into a fighting stance, "Do we have to settle this the old fashioned way?"

Paninya got into a fighting stance as well, "I don't get why you care so much. It's not like I took anything from you."

"You took something from my friends," He clenched his jaw, glaring at her, "And it's something precious to him, so I don't take this lightly."

He dodged her kick, sweeping her other leg out from under her. He countered her punch and threw her to the floor. He blocked her kick and ducked under her punch before he uppercut her. He grabbed her ankle before she fell to the floor and held her in the air, "Give up now?"

She twisted out of his loose grip and tried kick him in the chest. He dodged her, causing her to run off the roof. He reacted quickly and used the air to stop her on the way down. She stared up at him in shock as he flipped off the roof as well.

He walked up to her and crossed his arms, "I'd like to call this," He clapped his hands and put them on the floor. A cage appeared, trapping her. He smirked, "My win."

Paninya smirked back, lifting her leg up again and shooting a small bomb off. Rory dodged it quickly, cursing when she got out of the cage.

"Better luck next time," She winked as she continued to walk.

He clenched his jaw angrily but calmed himself when he realized he still had Ed's watch. He smiled when Winry caught the girl's arm, "Good job, Win."

Winry smirked at the girl, "I'm not letting you escape," She said before stars went into her eyes, "Until you let me take a look at your automail."

Rory facepalmed as did Ed and Al who finally appeared. Moments later, they were on a heated path up a mountain after Winry spoke to the girl and inspected her automail much to her happiness.

Ed panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. Rory grimaced when he felt sweat bead down his neck. He wanted to use his super speed, but, though he was friends with the Elric brothers, he didn't trust them and they didn't trust him.

"Oh," Rory said, going into his pocket, "I forgot to give you this." He handed Ed his watch back, "I got it back, but I wanted to see if I could trap the girl before she ran away again."

Ed smiled gratefully, pocketing the watch, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Rory shrugged, "It's what friends do."

They soon made it to the place Paninya mentioned. She opened the door with a grin, "Good afternoon," She waved to the mechanic in there.

The man blinked in surprise, "Paninya, why are you up here?"

"I brought some guests," She gestured to the others, "This is the mechanic Winry. She's interested in Mr. Dominic's work."

The man smiled, "Didn't think a girl this young would be interested in mechanics."

"Hey, Paninya," A kind looking woman appeared at the window, "You brought friends over?"

"Satella," Paninya greeted, "Afternoon."

"Just in time, too," Satella said, "I just made some tea and snacks. Come on in."

Rory rubbed his growling stomach, "I would really like some snacks."

"I'm Ridel LeCoulte," The mechanic said, "This is my wife, Satella. The man over there is my father Dominic LeCoulte."

"Why are you here?" Dominic demanded gruffly.

Paninya laughed sheepishly, "I brought you a guest."

While Winry spoke with Dominic and Paninya, Ed, Al and Rory spent their time with Satella and Ridel. "Wow," Ed breathed as he stared at Satella's round stomach, "You're pregnant."

"She's due in a month and a half," Ridel grinned widely.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Rory asked politely.

"Yes," Satella nodded, "It's going to be a boy."

"Can we touch it?" Ed held out his hand hesitantly.

Satella smiled, "Go ahead."

Ed and Rory put their hands on her stomach. Rory could feel the baby moving beneath his hand. He smiled, "That sure is something. I remember a woman from my village was pregnant. It was really something to see in such a small village."

"It really is," Satella smiled back, resting her hands on her stomach, "It's unbelievable just thinking about it. He's so tiny inside of my stomach, but he's alive."

Ed was soon called over to Winry who showed Dominic her automail. It erupted into an argument when Winry asked Dominic to take her as his apprentice to which he quickly denied. Then a storm hit, stopping them from going back to Rush Valley.

Winry and Ridel were in another room talking to Paninya while Al was with Satella. Rory just happened to be in the same room with Ed.

He cleared his throat slowly, "So tell me," Ed glanced at him, "The watch. I know it's special, but it's not special because of the military, right?"

Ed stared at him for a moment before looking away and shaking his head, "Nah, never. I just have something in it that means something to me."

Rory smiled slightly, "That's all I needed to hear."

They both stood abruptly when they heard a thump in another room. They ran to the source of the sound and found everyone surrounding Satella. "It's time," The pregnant woman whispered.

"Now?" Ridel screeched nervously, "It's a little early, don't you think?"

The door burst open to reveal a very frantic Dominic, "What did you say?"

"My grandson! My grandson is being born!" Dominic and Ridel did a victory dance much to Satella's annoyance.

"We need to get a doctor," Dominic said as he put on his coat, "I'll see if get him in this weather."

"Be careful, Dad," Ridel waved to him as his father used his horse to leave. He turned to his wife, "Just wait until the doctor comes."

"I don't think I have that long," Satella deadpanned from her spot in the bed.

"It's okay," Ridel tried to reassure her, "Dad's coming back with the doctor."

Minutes later, Dominic came back with a grave expression. "The bridge," He shook his head solemnly as he stood in the rain.

Rory ran out in the rain with Dominic, staring at the bridge in disbelief. Ed growled, "I'll just use alchemy to rebuild it."

Rory put his arm out, stopping him before he could walk over to the destroyed bridge, "Edward, you have to keep a strong mind in times of distress. If you try to rebuild the bridge, it will be too heavy and break before it makes it to the other side. We can't fix it now."

Ed clenched his fists, shaking his head as they all went back inside. Paninya came out, waving her arms frantically, "Satella's bleeding water! What do we do? We need a doctor!"

"Her water broke," Rory deduced. He contemplated what they could do before he sighed, "I'll help."

They all stared at him in surprise, "What?" Paninya questioned disbelievingly, "You know how to do something like this?"

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Well, uh…I saw Leo do it once. I'm sure I can help." He gazed at the door determinedly, cracking his knuckles, "Let's do this."

Winry nodded with him, "Yeah, let's bring this baby to earth."

"Glad you're so enthusiastic, Winry," Rory grinned, taking her arm, "Because you're going to help me."

"Ed and Al," Winry commanded, "Get hot water quickly."

"H-how much?" Ed stammered.

"The more the better."

"We're gonna need towels," Rory added, "Anything to disinfect and a pillow." He turned to Winry who was frozen in thought. He rubbed her back, smiling reassuringly, "It's okay, Win. Your parents were doctors, right?" At Winry's slow nod, he continued, "Then that's even better. I have complete faith in you. Now let's get in there." Winry nodded once again, her gaze hard with determination.

They walked into the room where Satella was. It took a few hours. They listened to Satella's screaming and curses to her husband. Rory got blood on his shirt as he held the crying baby in his arms. He laughed shakily in relief, "You were right. It is a boy." He asked Ridel to cut the umbilical cord.

Rory wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to his father. "Here you go," He said quietly, "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Satella responded tiredly, "Thank you for everything."

Rory smiled exhaustedly, "It was nothing," He wiped the sweat from his brow. He lifted the equally tired Winry to her feet, "I had help after all."

Ed, Al and Paninya ran in, anticipation written all over their features. "T-the baby…?" Ed inquired as he gazed at the newborn. The three lifted their arms and cheered, "YEAH!"

Rory laughed with them but stopped when he noticed Winry leaning heavily on him. He held her, "You alright, Winry?"

She blushed slightly, "Would it be too much if I asked you to carry me? My back hurts a bit."

Rory smiled softly, "Not at all." He put his arms under her knees and back and held her to his chest. He didn't dare mention the fact that he was equally tired.

He walked to the other room while the others were entranced with the baby. Winry gazed at him shyly, "Am I too heavy?"

He chuckled, shifting his hold, "Super strength, Winry, but I assure you, you're not."

"That's good," Winry mumbled into his chest.

He set her down in one of the chairs and sat in the other one. He held her hand, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, smiling reassuringly, "I'm fine, Rory. It was just a bit overwhelming."

"It was," Rory ran a hand through his hair, feeling his eyes grow heavy against his will.

"You were great in there," Winry commented.

Rory exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, "Thanks. I learned a bit from watching Leo."

"Leo must've been a good man."

"The best," Rory mumbled sleepily, "He was the greatest man I've ever met. Selfless, loyal, kind, funny. Great all around…"

Winry smiled at the boy sleeping on her shoulder. She bit her lip before grabbing his chin, and planting a small kiss on his immobile lips. She felt slightly guilty knowing he was so deep in sleep he wouldn't remember it. She just had to know if what she was feeling was right. If she really was liking him a bit more than Ed.

…

The next morning, they were out of the LeCoulte's home. Though Winry did not become Dominic's apprentice, he gave her information of another good mechanic. He did say they could come and visit whenever they wanted.

Winry was staying a bit longer in Rush Valley. Unfortunately, Ed, Al and now Rory were going away to Dublith. Now they were running to the starting train. "Come on," Ed demanded, "The train's starting already."

"Bye!" Paninya waved to them.

"Have a safe trip!" Winry yelled as she tried to catch up to them.

"You too!" Ed called back as Rory and Al got on the train. He jumped, catching Rory's outstretched arm and got on the train as well.

"Give Pinako a call, Winry," Rory spoke over the train's engine, "She might be worried."

"I will," Winry shouted back, "You be safe, okay?"

"I will," Rory replied, "I'll be back."

Winry nodded as the train pulled too far for them to continue the conversation. Rory sighed, leaning back on the train railing, "Thanks for bringing me along."

"Just don't bring us down," Ed smirked good naturedly.

Rory chuckled, bumping fists with him, "Don't worry. I can carry my own weight."

In all honesty, he didn't know where he was going. At this point, he didn't care about finding his parents. He only cared about keeping his friends while he could have them. He couldn't forget his mission. That was the one thing he kept repeating.


	11. Greed

**Chapter 11**

"We finally made it," Ed said anxiously as they walked to a meat shop and stopped at the entrance. Al nodded with him and that's when Rory noticed them shaking in their boots. "I hope," The blond swallowed dryly, "That Teacher's not home."

The door flew open. "Welcome!" A man greeted loudly causing Al and Ed to scream in fright. "Come in, please." The man blinked as he looked at the blond alchemist, "Hey, aren't you Edward Elric? Long time no see."

"Mr. Mason," Ed greeted as he got off the floor, "Hello."

"You're as short as ever," Mason laughed, patting Ed's head as he bristled under his touch. "Who are these guys?"

"I'm Alphonse," Al pointed to himself, "Ed's little brother."

"Rory, sir," Rory smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you here to see The Curtis'?" The Elric brothers nodded nervously. Mason smiled, "I'll go get them. They just got back from their trip." He ran back inside, not noticing the Elric brothers' face darken.

Moments later, a large, burly man came out of the meat shop with a cleaver in his hand and a wild look in his eyes. Rory could feel himself sweat a bit.

The man laid eyes on the short blond, "Edward…?"

Ed laughed nervously in reply. The man threw his arm out suddenly, scaring the wits out of all three boys. He gripped Ed's head, "You're here. You've grown." He turned to the suit of armor, "And who is this?"

"I'm Alphonse," Al answered, "Long time no see."

"Al," The man put his hand on the helmet, "You've grown tall as well."

Rory smiled as Al seemed to put his hands to his face happily. The man turned to him, "And you are?"

"Oh," Rory held out his hand, "Rory, sir. I'm a friend of the Elric brothers."

"I'm Sig Curtis," Sig smiled, shaking his hand before turning to Ed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I have a few questions for Master," Ed scratched the back of his head a bit nervously.

He nodded understandingly. "Mason, can you watch the store for a while?"

"Okay."

"How is Master?" Ed asked as they started walking.

"She's quite healthy," Sig answered, "But she's sick at the moment." He went to a window, "Hey, Izumi. The Elric shorty is here to see you."

"Ed and Al?" Rory heard a woman ask.

"Can you get up?"

"Relax, I'm feeling fine today," Izumi said.

Rory glanced at the brother's who were at the door, whispering to each other. The door then opened abruptly, striking Ed and sending him flying across the yard.

"News of you has reached us, my foolish student," Izumi glowered, "You actually became a dog of the military? Well, explain yourself!"

"Don't push yourself, Izumi," Sig said as he picked up the bloody blond.

"Who's the walking tin can?" Izumi asked as she stared at Al.

"I'm his brother, Alphonse," Al answered nervously, shaking immensely.

Izumi smiled, holding out her hand but Rory didn't trust it in the slightest. "Al! Look how tall you've grown."

"No, Master," Al shook her hand, "I haven't changed much." He was then thrown on his back roughly.

"Not enough training," Izumi huffed before turning to Rory, "And you are?"

Rory started nervously, "R-Rory, ma'am. I'm a friend of the Elric brothers."

"Isn't Master supposed to be sick?" Al questioned as he sat up.

"What are you saying?" Izumi demanded, "This is because you guys came from far away-" She was cut off by the blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Don't push yourself," Sig said soothingly, "Drink your medicine."

"One more time," Ed breathed shakily, "Long time no see."

Izumi smacked his head good naturedly, "Ah, it's nice to see you guys."

…

Rory stood in the shop with Mason as Al and Ed spoke with Sig and Izumi. They had told him he could stay, but he didn't feel like intruding on their private conversation.

"So how did you meet the Elric brothers?" Mason spoke as he chopped some of the meat.

Rory blinked before smiling, "Oh, well I was friends with their friend Winry. I was living with her and her grandmother for a while before the Elrics came along."

"What made you come with them to see their old teacher?"

Rory shrugged, "I'm looking for my parents and almost everyone I've met has said I should go with Edward and Alphonse to try and find them."

"Why would they say that?" Mason asked confusedly.

"I don't know," The blue eyed boy sighed, "I think there are a lot of people who know who my parents are and they don't want to tell me." Apparently Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Hughes, and Armstrong knew.

"What are you gonna do after you find them?" Mason put the cleaver away and washed his hands.

Rory smiled slightly, "I have another thing I need to take care of. After that, I don't know yet."

Mason chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Come on. Dinner should be ready by now."

They entered the dining room where meat and spaghetti were all on separate plates. Rory felt his mouth water as he dug in quickly. "We witnessed a birth in Rush Valley," Ed said. He might've said more, but this was the only thing that caught Rory's attention.

"We helped deliver it, Master," Al added happily.

Rory chuckled as Ed glared at his brother, "We didn't help at all. It was Rory and Winry who helped. We just waited outside."

"Well, it went better than expected," Al stated, "Thanks to everyone helping, the mother was saved too. The baby was blessed by everyone."

"Yeah," Izumi sighed with a smile, "You guys were born like that too. That's why you have to treasure your lives."

Rory paused in his eating, gazing at his food in blankly. Was he blessed by his parents? If he was, why was he given to someone else? Was his life worth treasuring?

"Speaking of which," Ed spoke, "You don't have any kids, Master."

Rory could feel the temperature drop after that comment. He glanced discreetly at Izumi who only stared ahead with an unreadable expression.

"Edward!" Mason slammed his hands on the table hastily. Everyone stared at him in shock. He laughed nervously, "H-how's your alchemy coming along? Let's see how good you are."

"Sure, no problem," Ed grinned and Rory felt the tension smooth out. He knew Ed and Al didn't notice anything. "We've been experimenting since we got back."

"Just like Master said," Al said with a nod.

"I'm an alchemist too," Rory stood with them, "I may not be as good as Edward and Alphonse, but I can hold my own."

"Come on," Ed laughed, "Let's go outside to show them." They walked out the door, Izumi and Sig lagging behind.

Al drew a giant circle in the yard. He put his hands down on it and they watched as a horse erupted from the ground. They all cheered. "Very detailed work," Izumi commented as she gazed at the horse.

"My turn." Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. A giant horse came from the ground. It stood on its hind legs and had wings.

Rory chuckled, "You can do it without a circle too?" He clapped his hands and put them to the floor. His creation was a frightened man, trying to tame Ed's horse.

Al laughed, clapping his hands, "That's impressive, Rory."

"You both don't need to make a transmutation circle?" Izumi inquired with narrowed eyes.

Ed and Rory glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Unless," Izumi mumbled. "Rory, Ed?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked as Rory gazed at her.

"You've both seen that thing?"

Ed stiffened while Rory glanced away. "Wh-what?" Ed stammered.

"You've seen it, right?" Izumi questioned hardly.

Ed clenched his fists, nodding, "I've seen it." Rory nodded as well, keeping his gaze on the sky.

"That's why they called you a genius and accepted you as a state alchemist at a young age," Izumi said to herself.

Ed shook his head vigorously, "I'm not a genius. I've just seen that thing." He breathed shakily, "Master-"

They were interrupted by a few kids running up, "Mrs. Curtis?" They held a broken train in their hands.

"What is it?" Izumi asked.

"Our train is broken," One kid explained, "Can you fix it?"

"Sure," Izumi led the kids inside her house, "I've got tools in my house."

That was the last Rory heard before he walked away. Al grabbed his arm but he pulled away slowly, "Sorry, Alphonse. I think I'm just gonna take a walk."

"Okay," Al nodded, "Come back soon."

Rory nodded numbly, continuing to walk. He made about two blocks from the house before he collapsed in an abandoned alleyway, crying.

He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed into them. Thinking about human transmutation was one thing. Thinking about the person he tried to bring back was a whole different story.

"_Ouch!"The 8 year old Rory exclaimed painfully. He rubbed his arm which had been roughly grabbed when he was thrown._

_The dark haired man laughed, picking him up, "Sorry, sorry. You said you wanted to train with me, didn't you? I told you I wouldn't go easy on you."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Rory waved his hand dismissively, "It didn't hurt that much." That was half true, since he couldn't feel it anymore._

_Leo ruffled his hair, "Okay, let's call it a day on physical training. How about we work on your alchemy?"_

"_Alright!" Rory cheered as they walked back into the house._

_After practicing for a few more hours, they both sat at the table "That was good," Rory complimented with food around his mouth._

_Leo chuckled, wiping the boy's mouth, "How would you even know? You got more on your face than inside your mouth."_

"_Don't judge me," Rory swatted at him. Leo shook his head with a smile, grabbing their plates and taking them to the sink. The younger male went up to him and helped with washing them._

_Leo ruffled his hair, "Thanks, kid."_

"_You're welcome," Rory grinned at the older man._

"_Alright," Leo pushed him towards his bed, "It's way past your bedtime. You gotta get up bright and early tomorrow if you want to train with me again."_

"_Fine," Rory groaned, getting into his small bed._

_Leo smiled, blowing out the candle in Rory's room. He stood, going to the door, "Night, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Leo?" Rory called sleepily._

"_Yeah, kid?"_

"_Thanks for being my dad."_

_Leo watched as the younger boy fell asleep. His eyes stung a bit, "No problem, kid. Thanks for being my son."_

He missed him so much. He wanted to see him again, if only for a moment. His sobs died down a bit as he wiped his eyes and nose.

Rory stood up with a sigh, walking out of the alleyway. "Kid?" He turned sharply to the voice, catching the long tail that shot out at him.

He glared harshly at the man before his eyes softened, "Bido? Is that you?"

Bido giggled, nodding vigorously, "Kid, you're alive."

"So are you," Rory laughed in relief, "What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"The Devil's Nest," Bido answered as if he should've known, "What are you doing here? I thought you went home to your girl."

"I-I did," Rory replied, "But I came to see if you guys were okay. I'm glad you are."

"You should go to Devil's Nest," Bido said, "Greed is there with everyone else. They've missed you."

Rory patted the bald man's head with a smile, "I've missed you guys too. I'm gonna go right now." He started jogging away, "It was good to see you again, Bido."

Bido waved to him until he couldn't see him anymore. Rory super sped to where the Devil's Nest was. He entered the familiar establishment, grinning when he saw Greed sitting at a table with many pretty women.

He laughed, going over, "Greed!"

Greed blinked before grinning. He stood, getting Rory in a headlock, "Kid! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you guys were alright," Rory said, getting out of the headlock, "I'm glad you guys are."

"We can take care of ourselves," Greed waved his hand with a smirk, "It's good to see you again, kid." He patted his shoulder before yelling, "Bartender! My friend here needs a drink." He led the younger male to his table, "Tell me what you've been doing, kid."

As Rory was seated with a drink and a woman gazing at him lustfully, he told them of how he got back to Winry, how he met the Hughes, how he helped a woman give birth in Rush Valley and how he was traveling with the Elric brothers.

His amusement waned when Bido walked in looking like he got into a fight with a dozen cats. Greed looked a bit nervous as he conversed with Bido, Martel and Roa. "He's a big guest," Rory heard Greed say as he walked back, "Don't kill him. No matter what."

"What's going on, Greed?" Rory asked confusedly.

Greed chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Nothing you need to worry yourself over, kid. Now, what were you talking about?"

He didn't remember what he talked about after that. He fell asleep somewhere because when he woke up in a place he didn't remember. He grunted, feeling a slight headache pounding at his temples.

He got up, walking out of the unfamiliar room. He stopped when he heard voices in another room. He cracked the door open when he saw Greed standing over Al. Al used alchemy to throw Greed away from him. Greed only smirked, throwing Al to the floor.

Rory threw the door open forcefully, glaring at everyone, "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone in the room stared at him, some a bit nervously. Greed stood, scratching his neck, "Well, see kid, the thing is-"

"What are you doing with Alphonse, Greed?" Rory demanded as he walked in.

"What are you doing here, Rory?" Al questioned, "You know these guys?"

"Yeah," Rory glared at Greed, "But I guess I didn't know them as well as I thought."

"Aw, come on, kid," Greed tried to say, "We had this going on way before we met you. I'm sorry." He reached out to put his hand on his shoulder.

Rory grabbed his hand tightly, feeling the bones crack under his fingers, "Out of everyone, you go for Alphonse? What are you trying to pull here?"

Greed gripped his hand in return and Rory could feel claws biting into his skin, "I want to be immortal. He's got something that I want."

"Why would you want to be immortal?" Rory growled, "Who wants to live that long?"

"I've been living for 200 years," Greed hissed, his purple eyes wild, "I want to live longer. This body isn't tough enough."

Rory loosened his grip in shock, "W-what? Ho-how?"

Greed ripped his hand away and showed him the tattoo on the back of it, "Ever heard of a homunculus, kid?"

Rory shook his head, trying to clear it, "Y-you're not human." He shut his eyes tightly, "W-why didn't you tell me? Why did you befriend me if this is what you were?"

"That's a story for a different time," Greed replied, scratching his head, "Right now I need to know everything about this kid." He gestured to Al. A beat later and he was embedded into the wall.

Rory clenched his jaw tightly, putting his leg down, "You won't be doing anything with Alphonse. Let him go. Now!"

Greed chuckled painfully, feeling his ribs stick back together. He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Quite the kick, kid, but you can't beat me like that. You'd have to-" He was cut off when Roa used a hammer to rip off the upper part of his head.

Rory and Al stared in shock. "Wh-why would you do that?" Al asked in fright, "I thought you were…" He stopped short when he noticed Greed's body stand up, his head still gone, "…allies."

The two alchemists gaped as Greed's head stitched itself back together before their very eyes. Greed groaned, scratching his newly formed head, "Urgh," He cracked his neck, "That was one death." He narrowed his eyes at Roa, "Couldn't you have done it elegantly?"

"Sorry," Roa muttered apologetically.

Greed sighed, "See, this body isn't all that tough anymore. I want to know his secret so I can live how I want to."

"That can't be true," Al cried, "I've never heard of any successful homunculus!"

Greed cackled, "There are places where the sun never shines. There are things in the underworld people from above don't know about. People don't understand chimeras either." He knelt in front of Al with a smirk, "There is no such thing as 'no such thing'. Your existence proves it. You, just a soul in armor. And you," He stood, staring at Rory, "A boy with super powers."

Rory glared at him, feeling sweat break onto his neck, "How the hell do you know that?"

Greed smirked once more, crossing his arms, "My father knows much about his opponents."

_There is a man playing god,_ The silhouette had said, _I need you to take out him and his subordinates._

Rory closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, "You're all playing god, aren't you?"

Greed shrugged, turning back to Al, "Close but no cigar." He knelt in front of Al once more, "Tell me how your soul was put in there?"

"You should talk," Rory heard Martel speak from inside Al, "You don't want to be treated like a lab rat."

"I-I don't know," Al declared, "I don't remember how I got into this body. It was another person who put my soul in this armor."

"Right," Greed nodded, "The other alchemist. I'll go ask him."

"It was my brother," Al said, "But he's…not here right now."

It was silent for a beat. Greed turned to his gang, "Did I ask something inconsiderate?"

"Well, he is only 14 years old," Dolcetto returned, "He might still be sensitive."

They turned to Al. Greed rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, I don't know how to say this."

"Cheer up?" Roa added.

Rory rolled his eyes, shaking his head. They thought Al meant Ed was dead.

The gang was trying many things to get Al to talk. They even tried hypnosis which failed miserably. "Can't we just take him apart?" One guy said, "I know little about alchemy."

"If you're going to do that," Al spoke, "Have someone of a state alchemist's level do it. It's an unpleasant thought to be tampered by amateurs."

Rory smirked as the man growled. Greed chuckled impressively, "Well said."

The man rolled his shoulders, "This one's got guts. I like fellas like you." He grabbed horn on Al's helmet, "But it pisses me off; that attitude of fearlessness." His fingers grew longer, "I'll rip you apart."

"Calm down," Greed rolled his eyes, "We spent a lot of effort getting him."

Rory furrowed his brow when he heard something outside. He glanced around, noting Dolcetto noticed it too.

"There's one thing I'm scared of," Al commented solemnly, "It's here. The terror."

The door burst open, revealing Izumi who wore a black dress. She walked in, dragging a chimera behind her, "Hello, please excuse me."

"He-hey," One of the guys stammered.

Izumi threw the chimera she held at Al, "You idiot," She screamed, "You went and got yourself kidnapped." She glared at Rory, "And you, you helped them?"

"I did nothing of that sort," Rory clenched his jaw angrily. "They kidnapped Al without my knowledge. I was trying to stop them."

"A lot of good that did," Izumi growled.

"Hey," One of the guys yelled, "Don't pretend like we're not here. Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm a housewife!" Izumi shouted before proceeding in beating them all up.

"Hey," Greed said, "That's not nice to do all of a sudden."

"You're the one who's responsible here?" Izumi questioned, walking up to him. "You've taken a family member of mine. I'm taking him back."

Greed shook his head casually, "That's not open for discussion."

Izumi raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Really?" She threw a hard fist to his face.

Greed chuckled as he stood unharmed, "You really do things without warning, don't you?" His cheek was suddenly grey like steel. "I bet your hand is hurting a lot right now?"

He threw a punch at Izumi who dodged it. Her knuckles were bleeding heavily. Rory furrowed his brow confusedly; what the hell had just happened?

"Master!" Al cried out.

"Give me a break," Greed grinned, his arm and torso suddenly steel, "I'm not interested in fighting a woman."

"That's quite a unique body you have there," Izumi said.

Greed shrugged, "Sort of. You're not gonna lay a scratch on me with that weak attack."

"Then allow me," Rory walked up to him, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "You'll fight me, won't you?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the homunculus.

"Don't make this difficult, kid," Greed frowned, "I don't want to fight you either."

"You will," Rory spat, "Because I'm fighting you whether you like it or not, homunculus."

"Homunculus?" Izumi questioned.

"Ah," Al nodded vigorously, "That's right. He's a homunculus. He has information on how to get our bodies back."

"Oh really?" Izumi pointed at Greed, more blood pouring from her knuckles, "So I just have to beat the information out of him?"

"Master, please bring big brother here," Al pleaded, "We finally have our chance."

"I thought your big brother was dead," Greed scratched his head confusedly. He shrugged, grabbing Al's helmet, "Look, all I want is for my soul to be transmuted like this and I'll give them the information they want. How's that?"

"A trade…?" Izumi shook her head, "Fine, I'll bring Ed. But just so you know, Mr. Greed," She glared harshly at him, "If anything happens to those close to me, I won't hesitate to kill everything here." She walked out.

Rory tightened his grip on his sword, lowering it slightly. He couldn't believe his so called friends were behind all of this and that now, he had to kill them.


	12. Enemies

**Chapter 12**

Rory sat next to Al, glaring at Greed and the wounded others. He knew he could've taken them down easily since Izumi took did most of the work, but there was something in him that didn't want to fight them. The chimeras were his friends before all of this. Greed was someone who befriended him first, and who listened and talked to him. They were his friends. That was the only thing that made him very hesitant on attacking them. He knew his was in deep trouble with Al, Ed and Izumi after this.

He stood quickly when Ed walked in with a hard look in his eyes. He approached the homunculus, "You're Greed?"

"And you're the one called Edward Elric?" Greed smirked, "Sorry about this. We wanted to have this finished with the boy in the armor only." He slanted his eyes to Rory who glared at him.

"I'm sorry, big brother," Al spoke, "But this man is a-"

"A homunculus, eh?" Ed smirked, "I'm surprised. Are you for real?"

"My policy is to never lie," Greed replied. "I can show you-wait," He held up his hand to Roa who had the hammer ready, "Not that way. It's too messy."

"He wants to trade the information for the transmutation for my soul for information on the homunculus."

"Equal trade?" Ed questioned a bit incredulously.

"Right," Greed nodded. "It seems you guys are interested in homunculus. That seems like a fair trade, right?"

"DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME!" Ed exploded fiercely. "DO YOU BASTERDS NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU STUPID HOMUNCULI!"

They all stared at him wide eyed in shock. He continued to roar anyways, "YOU KIDNAP MY BROTHER! YOU INJURE MY TEACHER! AND YOU," He turned to Rory, growling at him, "I thought I could trust you."

He turned back to Greed without giving the other boy time to explain, "YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN DEMAND EQUAL TRADE FROM ME?! AT THIS POINT, I'VE DECIDED YOU'RE THE WORST ENEMY! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL?! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING! VILLAINS ARE MEANT TO BE CRUSHED, DESTROYED AND LOOTED! I'LL FORCE THE SECRETS OUT OF YOU! ALL OF THEM! VILLIANS GET NO EQUAL TRADE!"

It was silent for a moment before Greed clapped. "He's an idiot," Dolcetto mumbled, unsheathing his sword. "Resort to force, huh?"

"Don't kill him," Greed ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Dolcetto waved him off. He charged at Ed, "But I might break one or two bones!"

Ed jumped over the sword, punching the chimera in the face. He transmuted his automail into a blade, "Next."

"Roa," Greed began, "Take the armor. We'll dissect him later. Take Dolcetto too and tend to him."

Roa nodded, hauling Al over his shoulder. "Hey, Roa," Martel's muffled voice sounded, "Handle him a bit more delicately, okay?"

Ed growled, charging at them, "I won't let you." He swung at them, only to be stopped by Greed's steel arm.

"Ignorant kid needs to be punished," Greed hissed, throwing a punch at him which Ed blocked by using alchemy.

Rory clenched his fists, taking out his sword. He swung at Greed who made a swipe at Ed. The homunculus watched in shock as his steel hand fell to the floor. "Wha-what?" He gripped his arm, disbelief etched across his face.

Rory turned the blade, the light glinting off of it. The blue eyed boy smirked, "You said your father knew about his opponents, right?" He pointed the sword at him, "I guess he didn't do his research thoroughly."

Greed growled as his arm grew back, "I don't want to fight you, kid."

"If you're fighting my friends," Rory glared at him, "You're going to have to."

"Fine," Greed spat, taking off his fur lined jacket. His whole body soon turned into steel, "If that's what you want. That's what you'll get."

Rory shouted, swinging at him. He easily cut off Greed's arm again. He kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

Greed shook his head, cracking his neck. He growled, kicking the sword out of the dark haired boy's hands. Using this to his advantage, he grabbed him by the neck, squeezing tightly.

Rory choked, digging his nails into the steel and threw him off. He wheezed, rubbing his throat. Ed charged at Greed. He only got a few swipes at him before Greed's clawed hand cut him in his side. The homunculus grabbed him by his leg and threw him into the wall.

Rory used his use of the air, stopping the other alchemist mid-flight. They continued at each other harshly.

Ed managed to get many hits in until Greed damaged his automail and head severely. Rory realized his body wouldn't regenerate while fighting a homunculus.

The dark haired boy panted, grabbing his sword limply. He stood on unsteady legs, pointing his sword at the older male. Greed shook his head, "Look, kid, I don't think you can withstand much more of this."

Rory swallowed thickly, closing his eyes when he felt his blood sting it, "Don't tell me what I can and can't withstand." His hands shook around the handle of the sword, "I wish I didn't have to do this, Greed but you left me no choice."

Greed put his hands up, "What are you talking about? If the shorty would've taken the deal, this wouldn't have happened."

Rory felt his eyes water against his will as he shook his head, "No, this is something I had to do and Edward and Alphonse had nothing to do with this."

"Well, kid-" He was cut off when Ed clapped and put his hand to his back. He grunted, turning to the blond, "What the hell was that?"

Rory knew what that was. He charged at Greed, kicking him in the stomach. He clapped his hands and used alchemy to create spike which drove into Greed's steel and flesh.

Greed spurted out blood when he fell to the floor. He gripped his side as it regenerated, "What the hell?"

Ed laughed shakily, falling back to the floor, "You can make your body as hard as you want to, but I know how it works now. You can't regenerate and harden at the same time."

Greed chuckled, "That makes things a little more interesting." He charged at Rory who clapped and slammed his hand into his jaw. He roundhouse kicked him, severing the bone.

It continued on like this until soldiers came at the door, distracting the alchemist. Greed used this to his advantage and severed the boy's automail. Rory cried out as the soldiers shot at them. He gripped his shoulder tightly as Greed escaped. He grunted painfully, "Wait, Greed…"

He grabbed his sword and super sped out of the room before anyone could catch him. When he caught up to Greed again, he was getting severed by another man. The man was tall, dark haired with an eye patch.

Rory felt the familiar dark presence and knew. He felt this when he was attacked at night with Greed and the others, and he felt it at the hospital. Something about this man was wrong.

He watched as Greed cut off the eye patch. The man shoved both his swords into the homunculus' neck. Greed's eyes widened when he stared into the man's eyes. "Tell me, Greed," The man mumbled lowly, "How many times do I have to kill you before you die?"

That's when Rory knew, the man was something different all together. Dolcetto and Roa showed up as Greed escaped the man only to be stabbed in the back of the neck again. He fell to the floor roughly.

"Death number 15," The man said, "How many more lives do you have?"

As much as Rory knew he had to kill Greed, he knew he couldn't let him die like this. He watched as Dolcetto cut off the chains on Al's arms, "Keep her safe," He told him, referring to Martel who was still inside the armor.

"We're counting on you," Roa smiled before he and Dolcetto attacked the sword wielding man.

Rory could hear Martel's muffled screams as he stumbled forward to try and fight the mysterious man. He felt hot tears pour down his face when he watched Roa and Dolcetto die in front of him.

"Roa!" He cried out, "Dolcetto!"

The man turned to him, giving Greed the chance he needed. He stood up as he regenerated, "Hey, hey, Fuhrer Bradley," He called. Rory stopped in shock; that was the highest ranked man in the military and here he was slaughtering his friends.

"How are you going to pay for what you did to my subordinates?" Greed continued stoically.

"Feeling sympathy for your pawns, eh?" Bradley smirked.

Greed chuckled harshly, "SYMPATHY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M GREEDY GREED! MONEY, WOMEN, SUBORDINATES! THEY'RE ALL MINE! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME! THAT'S WHY I WON'T GIVE UP MY POSESSIONS! IT'S ALL MINE! I'M SUPER GREEDY, AFTER ALL!"

Bradley huffed, shoving multiple swords into Greed which knocked him into the ground. Bradley walked away, leaving his swords in him, "Stay down for a while," He said as he pulled out another sword.

Rory ran to the fallen Greed, "Greed, are you alright?" His clothes were getting soaked by the sewage water. He paid no mind to it.

"Kid," Greed ground out painfully, "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know," Rory replied, his jaw quivering. "But you're my friend and I can't let you die."

Greed's eyes softened a bit. He glanced away ashamedly, "I was supposed to kill you that night, kid."

Rory's eyes widened as his heart froze, "What?"

Greed nodded painfully, "My father wanted you dead, but when I saw you alone, I couldn't do it. Something in me just wanted to be your friend. You're my friend, okay? Don't forget that."

Rory sobbed, nodding, "You're my friend too, Greed."

Greed chuckled, closing his eyes, "Oh, kid. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I gotta go now. Take care of Martel for me."

Rory nodded tearfully, standing up and grabbing his sword. He wiped his wrist, still upset his automail was trashed. He forgave Greed though, he'd always forgive Greed.

As he ran at Bradley, he knew he was too late. The man was quick. Al had him by his throat, obviously Martel's doing. Bradley shoved his sword into the small opening made by Al's helmet and stabbed Martel.

"No!" Rory shouted as blood came pouring out of Al. He yelled not only for Martel, but because he knew what would happen to Al if his transmutation circle was tampered with.

Bradley turned to him after Al let him go. He began walking towards him, sword at the ready. Rory steadied his sword; he wondered how he would fight the agile man with only one arm.

"Were you one of Greed's subordinates?" Bradley questioned, only a few feet away from him.

Rory took a step back, "I was his friend and he was mine even though he never told me he was a homunculus. Those chimeras you just killed were my friends as well, as was Alphonse."

"Oh, Alphonse Elric will be fine," Bradley chuckled, wiping off his bloody sword. "Just a bit of blood, that's all."

"Fuhrer King Bradley," Rory chuckled sarcastically, keeping his sword out. "You're the highest ranking man in the military yet you show no mercy. How does it feel to be a murderer?"

Bradley stopped for a moment before laughing, "Oh, son. Your insults do nothing to me." He paused once he got close to him. He squinted his eye, tilting his head curiously. He smirked under his mustache, "Tell me, son. Who are your parents?"

"Why?" Rory growled angrily. He was getting tired of that question.

"Just curious," Bradley replied, sheathing his sword.

Rory kept his out, "I don't know. I was abandoned by them when I was a baby."

Bradley scrutinized the boy up and down. He seemed to have an internal struggle before he walked away, "Make sure Alphonse gets to his brother."

Rory watched him walk away before dropping his sword and collapsing to his knees. He clenched his fist as his tears fell to the floor. He sobbed for his fallen friends. He knew this mission wouldn't be easy, but he didn't know he would meet anyone who would mean so much to him and he would have to watch them die before his eyes.

…

Rory smiled slightly when Al woke up. He was holding onto Martel's cold, limp hand. Armstrong looked worse for wear as he addressed the younger boy, "We had to take her out."

Al put his head in his hands, "I couldn't save her."

Neither could I, Rory thought to himself as he stared at the sky. He only hoped his friends were in a better place now.

"It's okay, Al," Ed smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault. Let's go home to Master now."

"Wait a moment," Bradley came up. "That man with the Uroburos tattoo, did you make any deals with him?"

"No," Ed glared at him.

"Did you obtain any information?"

"Nothing beneficial to the military," Ed replied curtly.

"Don't misunderstand," Bradley stated. "This is not for the military. If one of you three made a deal with him, we would have to execute you depending on how serious the matter." He turned to Rory who only glared in return. "So, son? Did you obtain any information? Anything to harm the military?"

"He was my friend," Rory clenched his jaw before looking away. "I didn't make any deals or obtain information. I would do most of the talking anyways, and trust me; the military was the last thing on my mind."

Bradley gave a curt nod before turning to Ed, "That steel arm of yours and your brother's armor body; are those related in any way?"

Ed clenched his jaw, glancing uneasily at Bradley. The older male laughed, "An honest fellow." He turned, walking away with the soldiers, "Take care of that brother of yours."

Rory stared at the man before shaking his head. That man was something different all together, and he would find out what he was.


	13. Xingese

**Chapter 13**

Rory grumbled as he followed Ed and Al through Rush Valley. He knew Winry would be livid when she saw them. Though Ed's arm was damaged, it wasn't as bad as Rory's whose automail arm was completely gone.

"Yo, Miss Winry!" Ed called in a falsetto voice. He grinned uneasily when she turned to him. "Aren't we all happy with today's fine, fine weather?"

"You're back," Winry beamed.

"It's nice to see you're doing so well with your business," Ed said, seeming to ignore her.

Winry shook her head with a smile, "You guys never keep in touch. What are you guys here for?"

Ed laughed, pointed at his damaged arm. Rory steeled himself, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his damaged port.

Rory didn't know what happened next, but when he opened his eyes, Winry was working on his arm. It wasn't a permanent one. He blinked up at her confusedly, "What happened?"

Winry shook her head, continuing to work on the temporary arm, "I hit you a little too hard with the wrench. Luckily, you were able to regenerate. Ed wasn't so lucky."

Rory smiled softly, "You would do that." His smile faded a bit, "I'm sorry for what happened to the automail. I didn't think it would get broken like that."

"Like what?" Winry glanced at him, her eyes full of concern when she saw his blue eyes water.

Rory clenched his flesh hand on his pants, "Wh-when I first left to train, I meet some people. They were my friends and I had to leave them behind when we got attacked. When Edward, Alphonse and I went to Dublith, I met up with my friends."

He swallowed thickly, trying to control his voice, "I didn't know what they were doing, but apparently they were bad people. I didn't want to believe it, but the man who befriended me, Greed; he was one of the subordinates I had to take out. But I-I…"

Rory shut his eyes tightly, trying to control his tears which escaped his eyes at a rapid pace. He sobbed brokenly, grateful for Winry's soothing touch to his arm, "They were my friends, and I didn't want to kill them. I didn't want them to die, but they did. They died right in front of me and I couldn't save them."

He felt Winry wrap her arms around him, reassuring him that he was going to be alright. He held her tightly with his movable arm, crying into her shoulder. He cried for Greed, he cried for his friends, he cried for Ed and Al, and he cried for himself. He needed to finish this mission, he promised he would, but the more he spent time with everyone, the more he wanted to forget it.

He breathed shakily, pulling away from Winry and wiping his eyes, "Thanks, Win."

Winry smiled lightly, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It was nothing. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

Rory chuckled hoarsely, "There's a first for everything." He blinked, looking at the temporary arm, "Is it finished?"

Winry nodded, double checking it, "Yep. I just need to order parts for you and Ed. Then I can have you up and running and we can go to Central City."

Rory furrowed his brow confusedly, "Central City? Is that where we're going next? Why are you going? Don't you have work here?"

He flinched when she glared at him, "I want to go see the Hughes' again. Garfiel said I could take some time off."

Rory felt the same pang in his chest when she mentioned the Hughes'. What was going on? He grinned slightly, "That's good, Win. I'd like to see them again too." He blinked when he felt a sense of urgency wash over him. He stood quickly, "I need to go."

"What?" Winry questioned, a bit put off by his abruptness.

"I don't know," Rory replied, "But I need to. Where's my sword?"

"Right here, pretty boy," Garfiel handed him the weapon. "That's pretty big."

Rory blushed but smiled in thanks. He turned to Winry, "I'll be back. I just have to take care of something."

"Be careful," Winry said before he ran off. When he was in an abandoned alley, he sped off, looking for Ed and Al.

He found them being held at knife point by what looked like ninjas. He wasn't stupid enough to attack the ninjas with one arm. He super sped past Ed, Al and the ninjas and held his sword up to the neck of the dark haired boy in front of the alchemists.

He was satisfied when he heard the ninjas gasp. He smirked, "I see you're threatening my friends. I don't take to kindly to that." He pointed the sword right under the boy's neck, "Who are you and what do you want from them?"

"He's Ling Yao," Ed answered, glaring at said boy, "And he wants the Philosopher's Stone to become immortal."

"Really?" Rory sneered, "What is it with immortality that makes it so irresistible to some? Why do you need it?"

"Family reasons," Ling replied stiffly, not fazed by the sword at all.

"How idiotic," Ed grumbled.

"I'm serious," Ling said, waving his hands.

Ed sighed, "Is this really the attitude you show someone when you ask them something?" He growled, throwing his arm back to the ninja behind him, "I don't think so!"

Al began to protest until he saw the ninja jump into the air and kick Ed down to the floor. "You commoner!" The other ninja yelled angrily, "Young master is asking you a question! Be aware of your proper position."

"Hey," Al grabbed the stick the man was threatening him with, "It's dangerous."

"You retaliate too!" The man did a flurry of moves before he threw Al to the ground.

Rory watched with wide eyes as the boys were taken down. "I suggest you back off now," Ling put his finger on the sword, moving it away.

Rory chuckled sarcastically, sheathing the sword, "Trust me, I won't need that to take care of you." He clenched his fist, feeling his knuckles shift under the pressure.

The two ninjas bombarded him with many attacks. He dodged the kunais thrown at him. He grabbed the smaller one's hand, throwing them to the ground. He tangled his leg with the other one's legs and threw himself into him, sending them both to the ground.

Ed clapped, smirking at Ling, "We don't play any games. Now, call off your men."

Rory tightened his grip on the wrist in his hand before he gasped painfully when he felt a kunai dig into his back. He grunted, rolling off them. Al gasped, rushing over to him, "Are you alright, Rory?"

"I'm fine, Alphonse," Rory groaned. He couldn't reach his back with only one hand. "Go follow them."

Ed and Al ran after the two ninjas while Ling stared at the boy on the floor. Rory panted raggedly, standing up. He exclaimed painfully, feeling the wound stitch itself up.

"What was that you did there?" Ling asked curiously, "You took down my men in only one move and now you're standing after being stabbed. What are you?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Rory answered hardly. "You should've called off your men. I can't guarantee Edward and Alphonse will leave them in one piece."

Ling only smirked as he stared at the blue eyed boy. Rory gazed at him uneasily, but something told him he shouldn't be afraid of him. They were both startled out of their staring contest when multiple explosions happened.

Ling ran towards them while Rory used the wind to get him onto the rooftops. He super sped to where Ed and Al were.

When he found them, the ninja Ed was fighting, which was revealed to be a girl, was tied to a pole and the old man ninja was tied as well from the work of Al.

"You guys alright?" Rory asked as he came up.

"Yeah," Ed hefted his detached automail arm onto his shoulder. "They weren't as strong as Master. They did put up a good fight though."

"Ooh," Ling hummed as he came up. "It looks like you took down my subordinates. Can't say that happens often."

"Hey!" They all turned to a group of angry looking folks. "You guys caused way too much damage."

"Oh, sorry," Al apologized, "I didn't think we destroyed that much."

"What about this guy?" Ed hissed, pointing at Ling. "His underlings were the ones who started it."

"Oh," Ling sung. "I dune sheem to unesan theesh countri's langwage!" He ran away quickly.

Ed and Al gaped as Rory noticed the underlings were gone as well. They were quick, he'd give them that.

After doing some reconstructing of the city, the boys went back to Atelier's Garfiel where they found Ling, "Hello," The Xing boy waved.

Ed went up to him and smacked him with his automail arm, "Why the hell are you here?"

Rory rubbed his head as the boys continued to argue. He glanced up when Winry appeared. "What happened…?" She paused when she noticed Ed's detached automail.

He stifled his laugh when she whacked him over the head with the wrench. She then conversed with Ling and Ran Fan. Rory had to admit, they were pretty cool. He would be friends with them if Ling wasn't so obsessed with immortality.


	14. Maes' Death

**Chapter 14**

Rory sighed lightly, staring out the window of the train. They were going to Central City now after he and Ed got their automail fixed. He really wanted to see the Hughes' but he remembered something else in Central City. What was it again? He blushed madly when he remembered his first trip there.

He jumped, startled when Winry tapped his shoulder, peering at his red face. She furrowed her brow, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He exclaimed nervously, waving his hands. "Nothing's wrong."

Ed scoffed, "I'll tell you what's wrong. We spent a lot of time fixing our automail because of these guys." He gestured to the Xing boy in the next seat.

"It would've been fine if you didn't break it in the first place," Winry retorted which Ed only rolled his eyes to.

"It was those ninjas fault," Ed grumbled. "They'll pay for my automail fee."

"I already scolded those two," Ling said with a smile. "The girl is Lan Fan and the old man is Fu. They come from a family who has served me for generations."

"Two followers?" Al questioned, "Does that mean you come from a wealthy family?"

"You're a man and you're scared to travel on your own," Ed laughed.

"Well," Ling said, "It's not safe for a young teen to travel on his own."

"Young teen?" Rory furrowed his brow confusedly. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Ling answered, a smile still on his face.

They all looked at him incredulously. Winry leaned over to Ed, whispering, "Aren't you almost 16?"

Ed stood abruptly, "Stand up," He ordered Ling who stood up without question. Rory muffled his snickers when he noticed the blond alchemist comparing their heights and that Ling stood way taller than he was. Rory himself was almost a foot taller than the blond; maybe that was why Ed didn't like him at first.

Ed struggled with some kind of internal battle before he burst, "Ugly face!"

Rory was beside himself in chuckles as he watched a sword go through the roof, almost nicking Ed's arm. Through the hole, he heard, "You have bad mouthed Master."

"Oh, it's Lan Fan," Al said, staring at the hole.

"They're riding on the top?!" Ed shouted, "What's wrong with you?!"

"I hope they're okay," Rory mumbled. Though he barely knew the two, he hoped they didn't get badly hurt while riding the train. Who knows what could happen?

…

"I think we should go to headquarters first," Ed suggested, "Lt. Colonel Hughes should be at the military council department right?"

"Yep," Al nodded. "I wonder if he continued researching some stuff on the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Fuhrer said he was going to keep an eye on him," Ed shrugged in reply.

"What are they talking about?" Winry asked Rory who shrugged.

"Hey!" Fu and Lan Fan came up to them, glaring. "Where is young master? I thought he was with you the whole time."

They all glanced around, noticing the Xing boy was gone. Fu and Lan Fan gasped in shock while Ed rolled his eyes, walking away, "Too bad, so sad. Let's go, guys."

Rory felt bad, but he continued to walk with the others. It took them almost an hour to walk to headquarters but when they finally made it, they all stopped at the entrance.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Ed stated in surprise, "You're here."

"Oh," Hawkeye blinked before smiling, "Edward, Alphonse. How have you guys been?"

"Same old, same old," Ed replied, smiling back.

Winry gasped, "You're the lady from back then!"

Hawkeye glanced at her, "You're from Resembool?"

"Yes," Winry grinned, "It's Winry."

"You've grown so pretty," Hawkeye smiled.

Winry laughed lightly, "Miss Riza, you grew your hair out."

Rory stared at the woman in front of him, scrutinizing her. There was something about her that was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What was it?

Ed seemed to catch up before he did. He discreetly glanced at Riza and the dark haired boy. He furrowed his brow, frowning, "Wait, if the Lieutenant's here then that means-"

He was cut off by a car door shutting. "Hello, Fullmetal," A dark haired man greeted.

Ed tensed while Al replied, "Hello, Colonel."

The Colonel grinned politely at Winry while Ed growled in his hand, "Why the hell is he here?"

Rory glanced at the man and the blonde woman, trying to see what it was about them that seemed so familiar. He tilted his head curiously, pursuing his lips. There was something about them that he felt like he needed to know. He blinked, wondering if he ever saw his face while looking at the Colonel's face.

That's when it hit him. The woman's eyes, the color of the man's eyes, the man's hair, the woman's jaw, the man's smile, and his attitude. He finally knew. He finally got to meet them.

He laughed quietly, feeling tears sting his eyes as he stared at them. He swallowed thickly when the Colonel turned his gaze to him. "Who might you be?" The older man asked.

Rory cleared his tight throat, holding out his shaking hand, "R-Rory, sir. I'm Rory. I'm a friend of Winry's and the Elric brothers."

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Roy shook his hand, smiling, "Nice to meet you."

Rory sniffled, his jaw quivering. He tried to mask his feelings, "Nice to meet you too." He glanced at the woman, holding out his hand to her as well, "It's nice to meet you too, Lieutenant."

Riza smiled at him but it faded as she froze when she looked into his eyes. She stared at him like she had seen him before; like she knew him. She shook his hand, and Rory felt warmth wrap around him like a blanket. It was her, he knew it was her. There was no denying it.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Riza tried to put on a smile for him, "It's nice to meet you too."

Rory let her hand go reluctantly, stepping away. Ed hated to break the scene when he knew the dark haired boy had just figured out what Ed had known, but he was getting slightly irritated at the presence of Roy. He grunted, glaring at the man, "What are you doing here, Colonel?"

Roy shifted his gaze over to him lazily, "I got transferred to work over here. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to gather information regarding the Philosopher's Stone and homunculi," Ed replied.

Roy scoffed, putting on his coat, "Homunculi? Give me a break. How the hell do you expect to find anything on that when the military restricts human transmutation?"

"Is that so?" Ed mumbled before he brightened when a thought came to his mind. "Oh, one more thing. I wanted to say hi to Lt. Colonel Hughes. How is he?"

Rory noticed Riza and Roy freeze. Roy turned around, and Rory saw the broken, haggard look in his eyes. It was gone as quickly when he answered, "He's not here."

Riza looked stricken and Rory really wanted to know what was going on. The only time he had seen that look on someone's face was when Leo had told him that he was dy-.

Oh no, Rory felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. That ache in his chest that he felt that night and every time someone mentioned the Hughes'. No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't.

"What?" Ed asked confusedly.

Roy started walking away, "He went back to the country side. Recently there have been a few disturbances in Central. He took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard he's taking over the family business."

"I see," Ed frowned, running a hand through his hair, "Too bad."

"It's dangerous in the military after all," Al stated.

"I wanted to see him," Winry pouted slightly. Rory wanted to see him too, and tell him that he finally got to meet his parents even though he knew that the man knew. He would never see him again though. He lost another part of his family, and it hurt just as worse as when he watched his friends die before his eyes.

"Philosopher's Stone and homunculi, right?" Roy questioned, "I'll contact you if I find anything. Lieutenant, let's go."

"Yes, sir," Riza nodded, following him before sparing a last glance at the kids. Her gaze lingered on Rory for a bit before she turned forward again.

"Fullmetal," Roy spoke, "Don't jump to conclusions or do anything weird okay?"

"Yeah," Ed raised a confused eyebrow, "Whatever."

Rory watched them walk away and recounted what had just happened. He just met his mother and father, and while his mother noticed him, his father knew nothing about him. He now knew of the type of relationship they had and that his father had just lied to his face about a man he considered family. Really, his life just kept getting more interesting, he thought bitterly.

…

They ended up at a hotel. Winry was in her own room while Ed was in the small living room area of the boys' room. Al and Rory were walking down the hallway to their room. Al had grabbed a newspaper and was about to read it when Rory's voice stopped him, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Al asked curiously, lowering the newspaper.

Rory clenched his fists, swallowing, "That Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang were my parents."

Al stopped in the middle of the hallway. Rory walked until he was in front of him, staring openly at him. He wasn't mad at him, honestly. He was just genuinely curious on whether or not he knew or not.

Al sighed, shaking his head, "I had a hunch. You looked so much like them. Like if I put them together, you'd be the outcome." He lifted his head, "How did you find out?"

Rory smiled sadly, "Because I put them together in my head and I was the outcome." He glanced up at the other boy, his eyes watering.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Rory shook his head numbly. "I mean, I think the Lieutenant found out who I was, or she has a hunch, but I don't know how to feel. What kind of emotion does one feel when they meet the person who abandoned them?"

"I don't know," Al replied quietly.

Rory sighed heavily, running a hand over his tired face, "I just need to process this. It's just overwhelming."

"I understand," Al nodded before opening the newspaper. He gasped, dropping it. The armor body shook fiercely.

Rory furrowed his brow, gazing at him in concern, "Alphonse, what's wrong?" He picked up the newspaper, reading the headline. His heart froze painfully. His hands tightened around the newspaper as he felt dread and depression seep into his mind.

He clenched his quivering jaw, feeling hot tears spill onto his cheeks. He sobbed brokenly as Al took the newspaper from his hands and ran to the hotel room they were staying in. "Brother!" He shouted.

Rory heard the rustling of the paper and knew that Ed had read the paper. He rushed out, as did Winry from her room. The dark haired boy covered his eyes, not wanting to show his cause Winry worry.

Ed swallowed harshly when he stared at Winry before he rushed past her, "We'll explain everything after we confirm something first. Let's go, guys."

Al and Rory ran after him while Winry watched them, distraught, "Guys! What happened?"

Rory shook his head, feeling his tears continue down his face. He didn't want her to find out. He didn't want to put that on her.


	15. The Plan

**Chapter 15**

The boys ran to the jail where Maria Ross was being held. Rory knew she didn't kill Hughes; there was no way she could have. He knew no one in the military did it. No, it was a power much stronger than what they prepared for.

Once they got to jail, there was a small riot going on. "What the hell?" Ed muttered indignantly.

Rory peered around, noticing several cells open. He tapped Ed's shoulder, "I think she escaped with the help of someone. She probably hasn't gotten that far."

"Right," Ed nodded, already running, "Let's go."

When they rounded the corner of the building, they were met with another suit of armor, Ling, and Maria Ross. "2nd Lieutenant Ross!" Ed exclaimed in surprise.

Al gasped, pointing at the armor, "It's you from the laboratory!"

"Ling?" Rory questioned with a raised eyebrow. The Xing boy only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" Al asked the armor.

Barry slashed at him with his sword, "Get out of the way!"

"2nd Lieutenant Ross, what's going on?" Ed shouted over Barry's yelling. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, did you really…?"

"Don't bother answering," Barry stated, standing in front of her. "Run straight to the warehouse cluster down that alley. You can get away from the darkness there." He glared at her, "Go before the soldiers come!"

Maria shook her head frantically, running the other way, "I'm sorry, guys," She shouted over her shoulder, "I'll explain later!"

"Wait-whoa!" Ed dodged Barry's sword which flew too close for comfort.

"Don't come any closer," Barry said, swing his sword around, "There's no time to play with you guys."

"2nd Lieutenant!" Al shouted to Maria's retreating form. They stood there, trying to find a way to get away from Barry before they were startled by an explosion close by.

Rory grunted, speeding past Barry. He didn't care who saw him. He had to save the 2nd Lieutenant.

When he got there, a body was lying burnt on the floor and Colonel Mustang stood above it coolly. He swallowed dryly, shaking his head slowly in confusion when he noticed Maria's bracelets on the corpse, "Wh-what?"

"Rory, is it?" Roy spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Before Rory could speak, Ed came running up and saw the same scene the taller boy had seen. "What the hell is going on?" The blond growled, clenching his jaw. He glared heatedly at Roy, "Tell me, what the hell is going on?! Explain yourself!"

Roy stayed silent. Ed sobbed dryly, "Since when is it…Why was Hughes killed? Why is Lieutenant Ross…?" He lunged at Roy, grabbing him by his collar, "Answer me!"

It happened way too fast for Rory to comprehend. One moment, Ed was glaring at the Colonel's face, the next he was sprawled on the floor from the man's punch to his face.

"Edward," Rory ran to him, helping him up.

Roy straightened his collar nonchalantly, "How dare you lay a hand someone of higher rank? Behave properly."

Ed grunted, lunging at Roy once more. Rory caught his fist, holding him back, "Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

"Let me go!" Ed yelled angrily, "This bastard deserves it for what he did to 2nd Lieutenant Ross!"

"Fighting him won't bring her back!" Rory shouted, still holding onto the blond's struggling form.

He heard Al come up. The younger boy gasped as he took in the scene. "W-what happened here?"

"Murderer of Hughes, Maria Ross was on the run and an order to kill her had been issued," Roy answered stoically, "That is all."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Al cried.

Soon, soldiers piled the alley. Rory let go of Ed who only glared at him. The dark haired boy ignored him and stared at Roy who was talking to another soldier. They were all moved to the hospital where they were examining the corpse.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' death," Armstrong said as he stood in front of the boys. "He was killed because he was too involved with the Philosopher's Stone."

"It's my fault," Ed shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. His breath hitched, "I pulled him into this."

"Don't say that," Armstrong responded, trying to comfort the distraught boys, "Don't think like that. It's not your fault."

"Winry," Ed sighed solemnly, "She was looking forward to seeing Lieutenant Colonel Hughes again. How am I going to explain this to her?"

Rory shook his head, staring at the ceiling with wet eyes. They all snapped their eyes to the double doors when a doctor came out. "Everyone's here?" The man asked. He began reading his clipboard, "Since the injury was so severe, it was hard to tell whether she was alive or dead when she was attacked."

"So is there a possibility it's not her?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No," The doctor replied bluntly, holding up the clipboard, "Dental records confirmed it was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross." He pushed his glasses up, "How cruel, scorching a chick like her. You must've held a grudge against her, huh? Ain't that right, Colonel?"

Roy slanted his gaze to him, staring blankly. The doctor sighed, shaking his head disappointedly, "An Ishval war hero shouldn't go this far to do this to a lady." He tsked, walking away, "Disgusting."

Armstrong went up to Roy, speaking to him while Rory watched. Armstrong broke down, sitting on the bench where Roy sat. Roy said something to him before walking away. Ed glared at him, clenching his fists in fury and kicked a trashcan.

Rory shook his head, glancing at the Colonel's retreating form before going after him. He caught up to him when he was outside, "Colonel Mustang."

Roy turned to him, rolling his eyes, "What is it? Come to yell at me or beat me up because Fullmetal didn't finish the job?"

Rory swallowed harshly, "No," He rasped, shaking his head. "I know what you did wasn't what it looked like." He took satisfaction in the tiny shift of Roy's features. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told me about you. He told me you were a loyal man, a man who stuck by his comrades no matter what. He told me you're the kind of man people look up to."

He took a step towards him, looking him dead in the eyes, "He looked up to you and you know he wouldn't approve of you doing this to 2nd Lieutenant Ross."

Roy growled, glaring at the boy, "What do you know of Hug-"

"Tell me," Rory demanded fiercely, "Where did you hide Maria Ross and how did you make a corpse so perfect without actually killing someone?"

The blue eyed boy chuckled mirthlessly when he saw the man gaze at him in surprise, "Unlike Edward, I think things through. You didn't kill her, no. You gave her a chance to get away from these soldiers and other people who wanted to kill her. You know as much as I do that she didn't kill Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and you know that there's something bigger than the both of us we're going against here."

Roy stared at him for a beat before sighing with a small smirk, "Who would've thought a kid could see through that plan? You're a genius."

Rory smirked, and Roy was taken aback by how familiar it looked, "I take pride in my brain. Now," He stared into the man's eyes, "Tell me your plan, and I'll help in any way I can because I want to avenge Lieutenant Colonel's death as well."

…

He walked to the Hughes' house after his conversation with the Colonel. He knew Hughes was right. He also knew his father wouldn't be that kind of man. He always imagined his father being the kind of man who stuck by his friends and showed them kindness. He smiled mentally, Roy Mustang was that man and he was glad.

He knocked on the door of the Hughes' household. He only had to wait a moment before a solemn Gracia opened the door. She blinked in surprise, "Rory, hello."

Rory bowed his head, hiding his tearful eyes, "Hello, Mrs. Hughes. It's good to see you again. I heard about what happened to Mr. Hughes. I'm so sorry."

Gracia put on a small smile to sooth him and ushered him inside, "It's nice to see you too, Rory. It's nice of you guys to drop by."

"Guys?" Rory furrowed his brow confusedly as he followed Gracia to the living room. He froze, "Winry," He breathed as he saw her sitting on the couch with Elicia. He shook his head, swallowing thickly, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"It's okay," Winry shook her head as well, running her hand through Elicia's hair.

Rory came up to her, kneeling by her feet, "It's not okay. For either of you guys." He glanced at Gracia, "I know this hurts so badly right now you wish you couldn't feel, but we can't do anything to stop it. Nothing I say will help you, and nothing I do will be enough."

He bit his lip when he felt tears pour from his eyes, "I'm so sorry." His jaw quivered immensely, "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you guys. I feel so useless knowing I can't do anything." He sobbed brokenly, shaking his head. He breathed shakily, clutching his chest, "It hurts so much. I can't breathe."

He was soon gathered into Gracia's arms. He felt the warmth he always wished to feel with his mother if he ever found her. He was grateful that Gracia was trying to comfort him when he should've been comforting her.

He hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Oh Kami, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Gracia ran a soothing hand over his hair, "It'll be okay."

He cried until the Elrics came and told them of their new plans. He hugged Gracia and Elicia before he left the house. He didn't want to leave the grieving widow and her sad daughter, but he was going to help the Colonel, and that mission had to start now.

At night, he knocked on Winry's door, "Win, is it okay if I come in?" She opened the door a moment later and let him come in. He sniffed the air when a pleasant scent hit his nostrils, "Apple pie?"

Winry smiled slightly, sitting on her bed, "Yeah. I gave some to Ed when he came to visit me. I'm fine, you know," She said to the boy when he sat by her.

Rory smiled lightly, "We all like to say that because there is always something we're afraid to say. You don't have to be afraid of saying what you really feel, Winry."

Winry looked away, and Rory could see the tears forming in her eyes. She sighed shakily, "I don't get why out of everyone, Mr. Hughes had to die. He was the nicest man in the world and he died. He was like family."

Rory wrapped his arms around her shaking form, hugging her to his chest, "Hey, it's okay. Just let it out." He rubbed her back soothingly, "I don't get why he had to die either, and it's not fair at all, but there are horrible people out there who want to see this world become ruins if they could be the king of it. People like Edward, Alphonse and me; we're trying to rid those people from this world. We can't bring Mr. Hughes back, but we can try as hard as we can to bring justice to his death."

"I don't know if doing that will make anyone feel better," Winry replied into his chest.

Rory chuckled humorlessly, "It won't. The only thing that will make this feel better is time, and even then we will still have moments where we remember him and cry. It'll get better with time. No one blames anyone for grieving."

They stayed like that for a moment before Winry pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," She whispered, smiling at him. She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her palm, "Thank you for being here."

"It's no problem," Rory whispered back, holding her hand, "I like being here for you. I'm never gonna leave."


	16. Lust

**Chapter 16**

"Now that I'm looking up close, I can see all the dents and scratches on this," Winry stated as she cleaned Al's armor. Rory glanced over from his spot by the window, smiling slightly while Ed sat on a bed, glaring at the wall. "Your journey must be hard." She suddenly paused, her face solemn, "What are you guys going to do next?"

Ed stared at him automail hand, contemplating before shaking his head, "I don't know." He rolled on his side, glancing at his childhood friend, "What do you think we should do?"

Winry gaped at him astonishingly. Ed glared, "What's that face for?"

"You just never consulted me on this before," Winry replied, still in a bit of shock.

Ed stared at her for a moment before sighing, "I see."

Winry gazed at Al's armor sadly, "When I found out you guys were putting your lives in danger, so much danger that Mr. Hughes lost his life, I got scared. I was so frightened. That means you guys can get killed, you know? You guys might just disappear one day and I might never see you again. When it sunk in, I got scared.

She put her hand on Al, "To be honest, it made me wish you would stop traveling. But then, when Al mentioned you guys weren't going to give up until you restored your bodies, I thought 'I don't want that'. Both of my feelings are true. I want you guys to get your bodies back, but I want you guys to end this dangerous journey. I'm sorry," She sniffled, "I'm not really sure what I want."

Rory stared at her sadly for a moment before smiling. She finally let them know what she was feeling. He was proud of her. He turned around, going to comfort her when there was a knock on the door.

Ed glanced at it confusedly before getting up and answering it. "Eh?" He said to Armstrong who had his fist up and ready. He was roughly thrown back by the force of the man's punch.

Rory would've gone up and defended Ed, but he knew this had to be done. He just stood back and watched with amusement. Ed stared at the muscular man, his eyes filled with panic, "What was that for, Major?"

Armstrong lifted him up by his collar, gazing at his automail, "Oh, this is no good. Your automail is broken. How terrible." He put the boy down, patting his head, "I shall escort you to Resembool. We must get it fixed right away."

"What?" Ed asked incredulously, "Winry's right here so I don't need to go ba-"

"Don't be scared, my boy," Armstrong ignored him, continuing on to pushing the younger male out the door.

Al appeared at the door with Winry, "Are we going back to Resembool?"

"Ah, Alphonse Elric," Armstrong smiled, going up to the boy. "You stay here. You're too conspicuous." He dragged Ed, walking away, "Let's go reserve that train now."

Winry and Al stared at the door while Rory chuckled to himself; the Major was way funnier than he gave him credit for. He was a bit startled when Ling appeared by his face at the window. He laughed nervously, "Hey, Ling. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ling shrugged, jumping into the room and going to the door. "Going somewhere?"

He knocked Al and Winry out of their staring, causing them to jump in fright. "L-Ling," Al breathed shakily, "Where'd you-"

Ling pointed behind him to the open window, "Through the window."

Rory laughed once again, this time joyfully. He went to his backpack, taking out the gun given to him. He tucked it into the back of his pants and left his sword there. He walked towards the door, grinning at Ling and patting Al's shoulder, "Well, you guys can carry on this conversation. I'm going out for a walk. Alphonse, Winry, I think it would be best if you stayed here with Ling no matter what happens."

Winry furrowed her brow confusedly, "What? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Something that's bigger than all of us," Rory answered seriously. He turned his gaze to Al, "Promise me, Alphonse, that whatever you hear, you won't leave this room. Since Edward is gone, we can't afford to have you get hurt. So please, stay here."

"But-" Al protested. Rory ignored him as he walked away.

…

When he got to where Roy had told him to, he could hear Havoc, Falman and Barry shouting at each other because of the man attacking them. He chuckled amusedly, shaking his head. He could hear Riza talking to Roy over her headset.

He seized up immediately when he felt a familiar dark presence settle over him. He went to grab his gun when a large hand wrapped around his throat. He tried to breathe as the man tightened his grip on him. He weakly grabbed for his gun, trying to get a good hold it.

He was suddenly thrown up the stairs to where Hawkeye was by the bald, fat man. He breathed harshly, trying to air back into his lungs.

Riza stared him, startled at his appearance, "Rory, what-" She must've felt the same presence for she turned her gun to the entrance, her face grim. "I'll call you back, Mr. Roy. I just got a customer of my own."

She shot at the fat man who only stumbled at the shot at his shoulder. Rory watched as the wound stitched itself back together. It was a homunculus.

Riza shot him in the head, staring in shock as the fat man only licked the blood. "_Elizabeth, hey!_" Rory heard Roy shout in fright over the headphone.

The dark haired alchemist pulled out his gun, shooting the homunculus in the head. The thing laughed, waiting for it to heal before crying out in pain. It held its head, "You shot me. It hurts. Gluttony hurts. I'm going to swallow you whole."

Gluttony. Well, that explained a lot. Rory tried to shoot again, only to have the gun click. He pulled the trigger again, only to have the same result. "What the hell?" The gun wouldn't shoot anymore, and that's when he realized what a mistake it was bringing it.

He quickly dodged Gluttony's hand that shot out at him. He ducked under his large arm and uppercut the fat homunculus. Gluttony stumbled back before going towards him again.

Rory grunted, kicking him away. He turned to the blonde woman, "Lieutenant, go! Colonel Mustang wants you alive and you can't take this thing down. Go, save yourself or get someone else."

Riza seemed to debate whether or not to move as she watched the boy fight the fat man. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. She brought out her pistol, shooting at the homunculus.

Rory breathed painfully, holding his bruised side, "Damn it, woman." He got up, jumping on Gluttony's back who had gotten Riza into a chokehold.

Riza's gun clicked loudly as she kept pulling the trigger. Gluttony laughed gleefully, only deterred by Rory's consistent pulling. He exclaimed loudly, trying to chomp on Rory's hands which got into his mouth.

Rory shouted, pulling Gluttony's head back and severing his head and jaw. The homunculus dropped Riza who coughed hoarsely, trying to get her breath back. Rory walked over to her, eyes still on the healing man.

"What is that?" She asked, standing with the help of Rory.

Before the boy could answer, Fuery ran in with a growling dog, throwing her a gun. He steadied his gun on the already healed Gluttony and they took fire on him. Rory used his power of the air and kept moving him towards the edge of the tower.

He was surprised, as was everyone else when a large fire went pass them, scorching Gluttony and throwing him off the tower. They all stopped their actions, turning to the doorway. Roy stood there, hand out and relief over his face, "Thank goodness I got here in time."

Rory sighed heavily, shaking his head. He walked to the edge of the tower with Fuery, staring at the smoke coming off of Gluttony.

"Co-Colonel," Riza breathed shakily before turning to glare harshly at the unsuspecting man, "What the hell is wrong with you; showing up like that? You should've stayed behind no matter what happened to us! The enemies will associate you with us now! Coming over here was stupid! Are you an idiot?!"

Roy rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Alright, I'm an idiot."

Rory laughed lightly, "They do act like a married couple," He mumbled to himself. He glanced down; noticing the man Havoc, Falman and Barry were going after was running away.

"Suspect on the move!" Fuery shouted as he looked down as well.

"Sergeant," Roy called, pointing at the other dark haired man, "Withdraw, now. Don't leave behind any dust."

Riza pointed at Hayate, "Hayate, stay with the Sergeant." Hayate yipped understandingly.

Riza and Roy went the other way, taking the stairs to the exit. Fuery blinked at them before turning to Rory, "What are you going to do?"

"Let them have their moment," Rory smiled, jumping out of the tower. He used the wind to slow down his fall. He landed next to the car that Riza and Roy were already in. He chuckled at their shocked faces, "Room for one more?" He didn't wait for them to answer as he went in.

They soon caught up with Havoc and Falman. Roy gave them instructions while Havoc got into the car. They drove away, catching up to Barry who was following the suspect. "That man," Rory began, staring out the windshield, "The fat one that attacked us. I've met someone else like that." He clenched his jaw at the remembrance of Greed, "They're homunculus. They all have an Ouroboros tattoo."

Roy startled everyone in the car by accidently swerving into the unsuspecting Barry. "Watch it, man!" He shouted indignantly.

"Sorry," Roy shouted back before turning his attention back to Rory, "Wait, wait, a homunculus? That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Rory shook his head, frowning, "Not anymore. I ripped that man's head apart and he healed instantly. The only time he didn't heal was when I shot him."

"I believe you," Riza replied, glancing at him, "But what was in your gun that stopped him from healing?"

"I don't know," Rory furrowed his brow, pulling out his gun. He ran his hand over it, "I was given this. I just didn't know this would actually help against those things." He handed it to Riza with a smile, "I don't know why it didn't shoot after that, but maybe you'll know how to fix it." His smile widened when Riza only stared him in disbelief, "I have a feeling you'll use it wisely. You can have it."

She took it numbly, putting it in her holster. Roy glanced at the exchange before smacking the steering wheel, "Wait, so you're saying the attack I dealt on him did nothing?"

"I'm not saying that," Rory answered, frowning, "I'm saying that he probably has already healed."

"Great," Roy grumbled, his eye twitching, "This is just one great big freak show."

.

They drove for a while more. The sun was already down when they stopped at the 3rd laboratory. "Are you sure he went in here?" Roy asked the suit of armor who was shaking in anticipation.

"Oh yeah," Barry said excitedly, "I can feel it tingling in my soul."

"Well," Roy nodded thoughtfully, "We've got some progress. Let's head ba-"

Barry screamed loudly, running inside the building. "Hey," Havoc yelled behind his mask. He tsked, "He's hopeless."

Roy rolled his eyes, "How convenient."

They all walked into the laboratory. "A murderer has entered the building," Roy bellowed to the workers and soldiers. "Evacuate immediately!"

A soldier came up, saluting as he walked with them, "What's going on?"

"A homicidal maniac is on the loose," Roy answered smoothly, "I'll take care of the criminal. All soldiers block the entrances and exits."

"Yes, sir," The soldier nodded. "Do you need back up?"

"I already called them," Roy replied, walking down the hall Barry went.

Rory scoffed, murmuring, "When did you make that call, eh Colonel?"

"I lied," The Colonel smirked.

They went down the stairs, scoping the place out. Havoc pointed to a fence with a large lock on it. Rory glanced around before gripping it tightly and breaking it in his hands.

"Dang, kid," Havoc whispered, impressed. "You gotta work out with me."

Rory chuckled as they went in. Roy glanced around, "Which way did Barry go?"

"Should we split up?" Riza suggested.

Roy nodded, "I'll go with Havoc. You go the other way with Rory. Don't go too far. Retreat once you've got enough information."

"Yes, sir," Riza nodded as she and Rory walked the other way.

Rory clenched his fists, staring ahead at the dark pathway. Riza glanced at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Sure," Rory smiled reassuringly, "I've still got my fists and alchemy on my side."

They continued their trek down the hall, peering around cautiously. Rory blinked when he heard a strong blast down the other way, "What's that sound?"

Riza glanced down the hall before turning around reluctantly, running down the rest of the way. Rory followed her, though he knew something terrible was happening. When they finally got to the end of the hall, they were met with Barry who stood over their dead suspect, "What took you so long?"

Rory gagged at the aroma assaulting his nostrils, "Oh, nasty."

"Sorry," Barry chuckled, "My body is already too dead to put my soul back in there. It wouldn't work with it like this."

Rory furrowed his brow, pondering what Al's body must be like since it had already been three years without its soul. He stiffened suddenly; the dark presence settling over the room. A dark hair, busty woman appeared behind them. The tattoo on her chest showed she was a homunculus as well.

"Miss Lust," Barry chuckled sardonically.

"Number 66," Lust hissed, "Your body worked as bait to lure you here. Why did you cooperate with the Colonel?"

"You know me," Barry replied airily. "I couldn't work for you guys in the shadows and living on the streets doesn't help me breathe easily, but the only thing I've wanted to do more than anything," He pointed his cleaver at her threateningly, "is chop you to bits."

"You're impossible," Lust sighed irritably. "You too, super boy." She glanced at Rory who clenched his jaw angrily. "Why would you bring yourself here? Killing two candidates for human sacrifice in one night is too much of a loss for us."

"What?" The dark haired alchemist furrowed his brow confusedly, glaring at the woman, "Candidates? Human sacrifice?" He then remembered what the silhouette had said. They were playing god.

"That's right," Lust smirked. "You and the other one."

"Enough of the chit-chat!" Barry yelled furiously. "I'm still here." He charged at the woman, "I wanna hear you scream your heart out, Missy!"

He was stopped short when his armor broke suddenly. Lust only stood above him as he crumbled with a smirk on her red lips and her nails long and sharp.

"I don't like annoying men," She grumbled before walking towards Rory and Riza. "Now who will it be? Super boy or the 1st Lieutenant? You look like a very loyal officer. I'll let you follow your boss in no time."

Riza froze, her hands shaking over the gun she trained on Lust, "W-wait a second. You said two human sacrifices in one night. Don't tell me. You didn't…"

Lust only smirked widely, confirming her fears. "You bitch!" Riza screamed, shooting repeatedly in the chest and face. Rory only stood there, watching as Riza emptied her gun on her. She pulled out another, doing the same thing.

After she was done with the next one, she pulled out Rory's and shot her in the chest. She tried to shoot again but it failed again, clicking uselessly. Lust shook her head, healing from the wounds. She was startled when the last one didn't heal, "What the? What's happening?"

Rory smirked triumphantly when it dawned on him, "That's how it works. One bullet is for each homunculus, and since Greed is dead, they work on the rest of you."

Riza dropped the gun, falling to her knees as she sobbed. Rory blinked, staring at her solemnly. Lust frowned, "Foolish and weak. Humans are sad creatures indeed."

Rory clenched his jaw, standing in front of the blonde lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you need to go."

"What a bad boy," Lust commented, "You want to die first."

"I'd like to see you try to kill me," He glared at her determinedly, clapping his hands and holding them out. A large spear formed form the ground. He took it, pointing it at her.

"You're smarter than I thought," Lust shot her nails out quickly, breaking the spear. "It's a shame I have to kill a confirmed candidate."

Rory dropped the spear as she shot her nails towards him. The nails went through his shoulder and arm. One, unfortunately, went through his the skin on his cheek. He grunted painfully, trying to hold them in place, "What are you doing?" He growled at the blonde woman who was still on her knees, crying. "Run!"

"Stay out of this, kid," Lust said, the nails on her other hand growing. "Your mommy doesn't want to live."

Rory caught the nails she shot at Riza with his automail arm. He lifted up his arm away from the woman. He glared harshly at the other woman, "I won't let you hurt her."

"Run, Rory," Riza sobbed. "Just leave me and run."

"No!" Rory shouted, holding his ground.

"Run!" She yelled brokenly, "You have to live. You can't die again!"

Rory ignored her, "Never! I'm not letting anyone else in my family die. So many people I've cared about have died and I'm just supposed to ignore it? No, if I can help, I'll save everyone I can. What's the point of having these powers if these shit-for-brains are just going to overpower me and kill my family?!" Lust lifted her nails, retracting them harshly, destroying his automail and wounding his arm and face. He straightened himself, still standing in front of Riza protectively.

"I couldn't have said that better myself, kid," A familiar voice rang out, startling them all.

Rory struggled to clap his hands. When he did, he spread them out, creating giant wall to protect them. He wrapped his injured arms around Riza, holding her tightly as he sat against the wall.

Lust turned around only to be hit by a strong fire blast. She growled as she fell to her knees, "What the hell?"

"The first thing you should do in battle to gain control is immobilize your enemy," Roy said, snapping his fingers and scorching Lust. "Surprise attacks are effective too. Take note of that." He brought up his bloody hand and the lighter it held, "Homunculus, you're down on your knees." He blasted Lust again who screamed in agony.

"How?!" She questioned in pain. "You should be bleeding to death!"

"I burnt my wounds to stop the bleeding," Roy responded, holding his burnt, bloody side. "I almost passed out from the pain."

"Colonel!" Riza shouted worriedly, struggling in Rory's arms.

"Stay back, Lieutenant," Rory grunted, adjusting his hold on her as Roy let out another blast of fire on Lust.

"You said it would take a lot for you to die," Roy stated, blasting the homunculus again. "Well then, I'll just keep killing you until you do!"

He continued to blast her until she finally turned to him, her nail pointed straight to his forehead. He stared her blankly, his finger on the lighter threateningly.

Lust smirked, "You win." Her body began to turn to ash. "I hate to admit it, but it isn't too bad to be killed by a man like you with eyes so filled with determination." Her Philosopher's Stone hit the floor, crumbling into dust, "I can't for the day where those eyes will be filled with torment. It's coming."

Roy continued to stare at her before he grunted painfully and hit the floor. "Colonel," Riza said worriedly, breaking away from Rory and running to the fallen man.

"Hawkeye," Roy mumbled numbly, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Don't worry about me," Riza sniffled with tears pouring down her face, "Worry about yourself."

Roy turned his gaze to Rory, "Thank you for taking care of my officer."

Rory grunted, trying to hold in his pain as well, "It's fine, but we need to get a doctor."

"Yeah," Roy groaned, already blacking out, "Get a doctor for Havoc, please."

Rory sighed, shaking his head. He was just like Hughes described him. Loyal to a fault. He blinked, looking towards the entrance when he felt a dark presence loom over him. It soon faded away after a moment.

…

Rory tried to grip his injured arm, but couldn't because of his broken automail. He walked to the hotel slowly, laughing shakily at Winry who stood when she saw him, "H-h-hi."

Winry sniffled, "You idiot!" She yelled angrily though she smiled against her will, "Welcome back."

Rory grinned sheepishly causing the blonde to laugh as well. They both gasped when his automail arm fell to the ground loudly. "Rory!" Winry exclaimed worriedly, rushing to his side and checking his automail port, "Your arm is falling apart."

Rory laughed again loudly, wrapping his injured arm around her and pulling her to his chest. He chuckled into her hair, "Oh, Win."

"Rory," She struggled against him when she saw his injuries. "You're hurt. You need to go to the doctors."

"It'll heal, it'll heal," Rory replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling her hair. "I just want to stay like this for a moment. Can we do that?"

Winry paused before wrapping her arms around him. She burrowed her face into his chest, "Yeah, we can." It was silent for a beat. "But you need to go to the doctors after this. If anyone else saw you injured, they'll be suspicious that you didn't go."

"Always watching out for me," He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Thank you." They stayed in front of the hotel for just a moment longer. Just the two of them, embracing each other.


	17. Hospital

**Chapter 17**

At Winry's request, Rory checked himself into the hospital, complaining about his automail. Luckily, no one questioned him. Winry then came to fix the broken port once again which was where they were found. Rory also happened to be sharing a room with Roy and Havoc who were also permitted into the hospital because of their injuries.

Just as Rory was going to drift off into a peaceful sleep from Winry's gentle ministrations on his back to make sure he had healed fully, he was startled awake by Roy's voice.

"You idiot!" The man shouted at Riza who could only stare at the floor as she was reprimanded. "You gave up the will to fight because you believe the words of an enemy? 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought you would be the last person to act like that."

"I'm very sorry, sir," Riza replied, admonished.

"Don't let yourself get confused," Roy ordered firmly, "Never stop thinking. Never give up the will to live. If you're a soldier, if you're my aide, be more firm than this."

"Yes, sir," Riza said quietly.

Roy sighed, leaning back on his pillows, "I will continue to entrust you to watch my back."

Havoc scoffed from the next bed, "Like you're one to talk, Colonel. Who's the commander who blindly walked into the battlefield?"

"Shut up!" Roy yelled before holding his side in pain.

"Please don't yell so much," Havoc mocked, "Your yelling makes my wounds sting."

Roy growled, "Bastard. Is that how you speak to someone who saved your life?"

"I thank you for that," Havoc rolled his eyes, "But I wish you would've gone easy on frying me. These burns will drive the ladies away."

"STOP ASKING FOR SO MUCH!" Roy screamed at the ungrateful man. "YOU WERE DONE RARE! I WAS DONE MEDIUM! HOW IS THAT?! I'M WORSE OFF!"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DONENESS!"

They both reared back, clutching their wounds in agony. "Shut up," Rory mumbled from his bed, "Some of us want to get some sleep without having men talk about the ladies they're not going to get."

Havoc tsked while Roy rolled his eyes, "Why am I sharing a room with these two?"

"Please bear with it, sir," Riza pleaded lightly, "If you all had your own room, the enemy could come in and take action."

"Exactly," Roy said pointedly. "Why haven't they taken the opportunity to kill us? We're in a hospital where death is not uncommon. So why not now?"

"Can we seriously not talk about this?" Rory asked sharply as Winry nodded in agreement as she worked on the rest of his arm.

"Hey," Fuery came in with Al trailing in behind him, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're good, Sergeant," Rory said before smiling at Winry who had finished the automail. He tested it out and grinned when it was better than it was before. "Thanks, Win." He turned to Al, "Hey, Alphonse. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Rory," Al greeted warmly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It'll take a lot more to get me," Rory smirked, winking. Havoc and Fuery furrowed their brow at the boy before exchanging looks with each other than glancing at the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"Here," Fuery took out a rolled up paper, "I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you," Riza took it from his hands, unrolling it. "Please watch the door."

Fuery nodded, walking outside, "Yes, ma'am."

"What is it?" Roy asked curiously, sitting up.

"It's a rough estimate," Riza answered, "But from my stride and the number of steps I counted since I descended under the third laboratory, I was able to calculate the distance from the entrance to the large doors beneath the labs. I couldn't tell the exact directions since the corridors weren't straight. So I drew a circle with the lab as the center."

She pointed to the map, not noticing everyone's surprised faces. Roy smiled in admiration, "Alright, well done!"

Riza looked up, smiling back, "Thank you, sir." She gave the Colonel the map.

Rory walked up, putting on the top of his hospital gown as everyone gathered around as well. "Look," Al pointed to the map, "The 2nd laboratory is within the circle."

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hold it. There's something more interesting." He pointed to the edge of the circle, "Though barely, The Fuhrer's also falls in range. Could the Fuhrer be connected to the homunculi?"

Rory clenched his jaw tightly, getting off his bed and going to the window. "But King Bradley led a group of soldiers that wiped out a homunculus' group in Dublith. The Major fought alongside with them."

"So the Fuhrer regarded a homunculus called Greed and his group as a threat to the military?" Roy questioned.

"Yes," Al nodded. Rory clenched his fists, glaring at the outside world. Why, out of everything, was that the topic brought up while he was in the room?

Roy furrowed his brow, contemplating, "Although I don't get why he had to kill them all." He turned to Havoc, "King Bradley was the one who called the ambulances, right?"

"That's what I heard," The blond man replied.

"Can we consider him our ally?" Roy spoke thoughtfully.

They were all startled by a loud, breaking noise. They turned to Rory who took his fist out of the new hole in the hospital wall. The blue eyed boy looked down at his fist, avoiding everyone's eyes, "Oh…look at that. I think I'll get a doctor to look at that."

He walked out of the room quickly, ignoring everyone's stares. Once he knew he was completely gone from them all, he inhaled raggedly. His chest was feeling tighter and crowded and he couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop the tremors that went through him.

"…ry. …Rory," He heard the muffled voice of a woman. The voice was soft and warm, but firm and sharp. "Just keep breathing, Rory. Just listen to my voice and breathe."

Rory breathed deeply, lying on the woman's shoulder. He felt soft, but firm arms wrap around him, and he knew, finally, what it felt like to be held by one's mother.

…

When Rory walked into the hotel, he was taken aback by Winry's scream of, "That's not likely a good situation to be in!"

Winry almost ran into him as she ran out of the room. "Winry," He called worriedly, running after her. He shut the door as she sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. "Winry," He sighed lightly, sitting across from her, "What's wrong? I heard you yelling."

Winry shook her head, sniffling, "It's just…Ling thinks that Al is the greatest thing to walk when Al just wants to be like Ling; he wants his body back. Ling doesn't know how lucky he is to have his body."

Rory gazed at her sadly before scooting over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "No, Ling just wants to be immortal. What he doesn't understand is that being immortal is not what it's cracked up to be."

"Are you immortal?" Winry asked innocently, glancing up at him from her pillow.

"No, thank goodness," Rory smiled lightly, "I wouldn't want to be anyways because then I'd have to make it so everyone else was immortal, but no one would want that either."

Winry chuckled slightly, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I would do that too. Does that mean that Ling would have to make Lan Fan and Fu immortal too?"

"Like I said," Rory grinned down at her, "Complicated." He kissed her head tenderly, "Just know that this journey is going to come to an end someway, somehow. You are going to get mad, you're going to get sad, and maybe at some point you'll be happy just by having people here with you. But just know, it's alright to have these feelings. It's alright to feel the need to defend Alphonse and Edward."

"You're really good at giving advice," Winry murmured, yawning.

"It's all because of Leo," Rory smiled softly, rubbing her arm.

…

When Ed came back the next morning, he kicked Ling and Lan Fan out who were feasting on the hotel food. He then spoke about how he dug up the outcome of their human transmutation and how it wasn't their mother. He talked about Al's memories, trying to see if they were fresh and they weren't fading.

Rory watched in amusement when Ed brought up a memory of when he and Al tried to see who Winry would marry. Al won, but she dumped him. She then proceeded to tell Ed that she didn't date boys shorter than her. Ed screamed to the high heavens, cursing her for making such a cruel thing matter.

Rory shook his head with a smile, walking out of room once Al and Ed did as well. He leaned against the wall, pondering what had gone on. Winry came up to him, putting a hand on his arm concernedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. He stood from the wall, putting his hand on the blonde's head while grinning happily at her, "Look at that. I'm taller than you." He laughed, walking back to the hotel room.

…

Ed spoke to him before he went to sleep, looking tense and a bit worried even in the dark. "You fought homunculi while I was away?" He questioned from his bed.

Rory fluttered his eyes open, staring at the dark ceiling, "Yeah. I fought two with Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang."

"Two family reunions in the same week?" Ed chuckled mirthlessly. "There is someone who loves to see us in torment."

"There is," Rory mumbled absently.

It was silent for a moment. "Did you think they were going to be like that?"

"I don't know," Rory replied honestly. "I always thought my mother would be…you know, motherly. She would be warm and kind even though she gave me up. I pictured my dad to be this tough guy who was loyal, funny, kind, and intelligent."

Ed chuckled, "That's not Mustang."

Rory took no offense since he knew the blond was only joking. "I didn't picture them being in the military. I didn't picture them having to hide their relationship even though there might not be one now. I know they had one before they joined the military."

"Do you think you'll talk to them about why they gave you up?"

"Maybe," Rory shifted his arm under his head, closing his eyes. "I just really want some answers."

He could hear Ed snoring, and was thankful. He wanted to think for a bit. Riza had said he couldn't die again. Did she know about him doing human transmutation? What was she talking about?

He scrubbed his eyes frustratingly. Thoughts like this would only bring him more questions.


End file.
